Anime: Avengers Infinity War
by HeroCollector16
Summary: The battles with every Anime villains they defeated of the last episode was over. But a new enemy appears out of nowhere and there leader who has sword and who is trying to collect the Ten Element Stones that contains with, Fire, Water, Air, Life, Tech, Earth, Undead, Magic, Light, and Dark with power inside his sword. Now it's up to the Anime Avengers to stop this new enemy.
1. Official Trailer(Updated)

**Hey guys, this an edit update for some other anime that the reviews told me so I decided to do an update or edited some animes, if there's still any animes I missed please let know in the review so that I can see what it is.**

* * *

The first shot opens with the surface of Saturn with the Dreadnaught **"There was an idea"** The Speaker said. Natsu hugging Hisui in sadness and horrified.

"To bring together, a group of remarkable people" Natsu said before a shot shows Gintoki, Katsura and Korra found Toriko laying in a warehouse.

"To see if we could become, something more" Naruto said as Hinata runs a hand on his left cheek.

"So if they needed us, we could fight the battles" Ichigo said, his arms crossed as he looked up at the sky next to Rukia.

"That they never could" Akame said as she covered her black cloak.

The music intro from Marvel showed Goku and Vegeta( **Dragon Ball Z** ), Naruto and Sasuke( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Luffy and Zoro( **One Piece** ), Ichigo and Toshiro( **Bleach** ), Inuyasha and Koga( **InuYasha** ), Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki( **Saint Seiya** ), Yusuke and Hiei( **Yu Yu Hakusho** ), Issei and Kiba( **Highschool DxD** ), Akatsuki Ousawa( **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** ), Harutora Tsuchimikado( **Tokyo Raven** ), Takashi Komuro( **Highschool Of The Dead** ), Tigrevurmud Vorn( **Lord Marksman and Vanadis** ), Ryner Lute( **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes** ), Haruhiko Ichijo( **Musaigen no Phantom World** ), Kazuma Yagami( **Kaze no Stigma** ), Hero( **Maoyu Mao Yusha** ), Haru Glory( **Rave Master** ), Seiya Kanie( **Amagi Brilliant Park** ), Gon and Killua( **Hunter X Hunter** ), Midoriya and Todoroki( **My Hero Academia** ) Allen and Lavi( **D Gray-man** ), Toriko and Zerba( **Toriko** ), Kenshin and Sagara( **Rurouni Kenshin** ), Gintoki and Katsura( **Gintama** ), L Lawliet and Near( **Death Note** ), Alucard and Walter( **Hellsing** ), Hei( **Darker Than Black** ), Tatsuya Shiba and Mikihiko( **Irregular at Magic High School** ), Conan Edogawa( **Detective Conan** ), Rikuo Nura( **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan** ), Inaho Kaizuka( **Aldnoah Zero** ), Izayoi Sakamaki( **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they** ), Momonga( **Overlord** ), Asta and Yuno( **Black Clover** ), Ganta Igarashi( **Deadman Wonderland** ), Sadao Maou( **The Devil is a Part-Timer** ) Guts( **Berserk** ), Spike( **Cowboy Bebop** ), Meliodas and Ban( **Seven Deadly Sins** ), Shinichi Izumi( **Parasyte** ), Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar( **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** ), Yu Otosaka( **Charlotte** ), Kenichi Shirahama( **Kenichi:The Mightiest Disciple** ), Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya( **Owari no Seraph** ), Edward Elric and Roy Mustang( **FullMetal Alchemist** ), Tsuna and Hibari( **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** ), Eren and Levi( **Attack on Titan** ), Death the Kid( **Soul Eater** ), Bell( **DanMachi** ), Simon( **Gurren Lagann** ), Ayato( **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** ), Moroha( **Seiken Tsukai No World Break** ), Lux( **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** ), Ichika( **Infinite Stratos** ), Godou( **Campione** ), Akuto( **Demon King Daimao** ), Saito Hiraga( **The Familiar of Zero** ), Ikki Kurogane( **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** ), Hayato Kisaragi( **Hundred** ), Rentaro Satomi( **Black Bullet** ), Nagisa and Karma( **Assassination Classroom** ), Sebastian( **Black Butler** ), Rin( **Blue Exorcist** ) Sinbad and Alibaba( **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** ), Kirito( **Sword Art Online** ), Ken Kaneki( **Tokyo Ghoul** ), Yato( **Noragami** ), Saitama and Genos( **One Punch Man** ), Saber and Archer( **Fate Zero** ), Ryuko( **Kill La Kill** ), Akame and Tatsumi( **Akame ga Kill** ), Usagi and Mamoru( **Sailor Moon** ), Utena( **Revolutionary Girl Utena** ), Clare( **Claymore** ), Yoko( **The Twelve Kingdoms** ), Shiki( **Kara no Kyoukai** ), Asuka and Shinji( **Evangelion** ), Alita( **Battle Angel** ), Revy( **Black Lagoon** ), Mokoto( **Ghost in the Shell** ), Mirai Kuriyama( **Kyoukai no Kanata** ), Haruhi Suzumiya( **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** ), Ayaka and Honoka( **Witch Craft Works** ), Canaan( **Canaan** ), Yona and Hak( **Akatsuki no Yona** ), Re L Mayer( **Ergo Proxy** ), Robin Sena( **Witch Hunter Robin** ), Hime( **Sket Dance** ), Shana and Yuji( **Shakugan no Shana** ), Lina and Gourry( **Slayers** ), Yukino( **Yahari Ore no Seishun** ), Balsa( **Moribito** ), Kurumi( **Date A Live** ), Inori and Shu( **Guilty Crown** ), Mikoto and Touma( **Railgun** ), Momoyo( **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** ), C.C( **Code Geass** ), Nana Osaki( **Nana** ), Black Rock Shooter( **Black Rock Shooter** ), Yuno and Yuki( **Mirai Nikki** ), Celty Sturluson( **Durarara** ), Akane and Kogami( **Psycho-Pass** ), Neko( **K-Project** ), Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou( **Nisekoi** ), Haruna( **Is This A Zombie** ) , Satellizer El Bridget( **Freezing** ), Musubi( **Sekirei** ), Ikaros( **Heaven's Lost Property** ), Aqua( **Konosuba** ), Lucy( **Elfen Lied** ), Korra( **The Legend of Korra** ), Saya( **Blood-C** ), Moka( **Rosario Vampire** ), Mumei( **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** ), Ruby Rose( **RWBY** ), Medaka Kurokami( **Medaka Box** ), Rory Mercury( **Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there!** ), Homura Akemi( **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** ), Kanade Tachibana( **Angel Beats** ), Natsuki Subaru( **Re:Zero** ), Koku( **B: The Beginning** ), Haruhiro( **Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash** ), Justice Akatsuka( **Taboo Tattoo** ), Yuuji Kazami( **Grisaia no Kajitsu** ), Yoshino Takigawa( **Zetsuen no Tempest** ), Arata( **Trinity Seven** ), Chuuta( **ĒlDLIVE** ), Rokuro( **Sousei no Onmyouji** ) and finally Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster( **FairyTail** ).

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

The shot shows Gintoki, Katsura, Toriko, Korra, and Natsu inside the an abandoned warehouse before hearing a sound outside.

" **In time, you will know what it's like to lose."** Natsu walks up to the door before opening it, seeing citizens running. **"To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail, all the same."** In the school, glass cups began shaking, getting Dan and his group( **Bakugan** ), Gingka and his group( **Beyblade** ), Rai and his group( **Tai Chi Chaser** ), also Guren and his group( **Tenkai Knights** ) attention before they all look out the window, only to widen their eyes, as well as everyone else inside. Pikachu hears a strange sound far away, as Ash followed his partner seeing the Hive ship.

" **Dread it…."** Toriko, Gintoki, Katsura and Natsu stepped forward, the street they were on was completely destroyed.

" **Run from it…..."** Gilgamesh walks passed the countless bodies surrounding him before he offers a Fire Element Stone.

" **Destiny still arrives."** A black and white darkness portal appears out of nowhere before a monster figure. His name his Oryx The Taken King. born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx, was a Hive king that the Hive worshipped as a god.

"Evacuate the city." said Integra, Pegasus Seiya fly through one of the Hive and Cabal ships, with his Gold Saint amor, grabbing Ash and Pikachu and holding tighter.

"Engage all defences." Saber screams as she tries to release a sword, but fire burning around her body. A girl made out of fire throws a spear in the distance before someone catches it.

"And give this young lady a sword." Stepping out of the shadows, Saya Kisaragi. Natsu flying and landing with demon dragon form. Akame stabbed a mysterious stranger. Gintoki after attacking, he looked up at the sky seeing Hive and Cabal ships sending Hive creatures and big tough enemies landing on the ground. Goku punched one of the Cabal. Kankei dodge one the Hive creatures and Kicked them. Oryx grabbed Ruby's head and smash her on the ground.

" **Fun isn't something one considers from balancing the universe"** Romeo and Aladdin were pinned on the ground before a spear stabbed them, causing them to scream in pain. Oryx holds a Air Element Stone over a dark sword before placing it in one of the ten slots. **"But this…."** Natsu in shock as Oryx walks up to him, showing his sword containing with Air, Dark, Fire, Life, and Water Element Stone inside. **"Does put a smile to my face."** Clenching his right fist, Oryx swings his sword while Natsu dodged the sword before Oryx slams his fist on Natsu's face, causing him to fall on the ground. Revy loads her Two 9mm Sword Cutlass standing with the Pro Heroes, Rune knights( **FairyTail** ), Shinobi Allied Forces( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Soul Reapers( **Bleach** ), the giant mecha( **Aldnoah Zero** , **Gurren Lagann,** **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** , **Infinite Stratos** , **Evangelion,** **and Code Geass** ), Zavala looks at everyone clenching his fist, Inaho in his mech, firing turrets and screaming, all united and they all stand together, with the Heroes. The last shot shows Clare, Revy, Guts, Lux(in Divine Drag-Ride "Bahamut"), Asuka(in Evangelion Unit-02), Meliodas, Sinbad, Kirito, Bell, Eren, and Luffy rush forward with their army, with Goku taking the lead.

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**

Saber stands up, in bandages covering her stomach. She pants as he looks at the people who saved her. "Who are you?" The saviors are revealed to be team RWBY and the Servants, with Ruby and Yang smiling, Weiss and Blake waving, Rodrigo giving her a stern look, Nebuchadnezzar giving her a smirk., Kriemhild smiling and waving, and Davy Jones giving him a smiling.

* * *

 **That's Right every anime that you all watch is joining the war, some of them anime characters that really like are going to get upgraded, what do I mean by upgrade well, like you saw in Infinity War, all of them got new weapons and new suits or costume.**

 **Well I might have a problem with that, well I might figure out what new weapon or suit the're going to choose, but you can tell by PM me or in reviews so they can get ready for war.**

 **So you if liked it or not well it's your choice whether you like it or not. Please review and some other crap because…..just review if you want, and thank you and I love you all, and here are the animes.**

 **FairyTail** : Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Evergreen, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Yukino, Minerva, Sherry, Sherria, Kagura, Millianna, Arana, Beth, Leslie, Jenny, Gildarts, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Sting, Rogue, Olga, Rufus, Lyon, Yuka, Jura, Toby, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Bacchus, Rocker, Warcry, Jager, Nobarly, and Semmes.

 **Dragon Ball Z** : Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, and Pan.

 **Naruto Shippuden** : Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Gaara, Tsunade, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari.

 **One Piece** : Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, Law, Robin, and Shanks.

 **Bleach** : Ichigo, Toshiro, Isshin, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Byakuya, Zaraki, Yachiru, Urahara, Uryu, Rangiku, Nel, Kyoraku, Sajin, Chad, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, Soifon, Ukitake, Izuru, Momo, Shinji, Tosen, and Ichimaru.

 **InuYasha** : Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

 **Saint Seiya** : Pegasus Seiya, Phoenix Ikki, Athena, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Andromeda Shun, Shaka, Leo Aiolia, Aries Mu, Aries Shion, Aquarius Camus, Capricorn Shura, Pegasus Tenma, Taurus Aldebaran, Scorpio Milo, Eagle Marin, Ophiuchus Shaina, Unicorn Jabu, Gemini Kanon, and Degel.

 **Yu Yu Hakusho** : Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Suzaku.

 **Highschool DxD** : Issei, Kiba, Saji, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Rera.

 **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** : Akatsuki Ousawa, Miu Ousawa, Haruka Nanase, Chikage Izumi, Kuzuha Duomoto, Ryohei Uesaki, Minami Aihara and Kaidou Motoharu.

 **Tokyo Raven** : Harutora, Natsume, Tenma, Touji, Suzuka, Kyouko and Kon

 **Highschool Of The Dead** : Saya Takagi, Rei Miyamoto, Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Kohta Hirano, Shizuka Marikawa, Alicyclics Maresato.

 **Lord Marksman and Vanadis** : Tigrevurmud Vorn, Eleonora Viltaria, Loudmilla Lourie, Soyfa Obertas, Alexandra Alshavin, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Estes, Olga Tamin, Figneria Alshavin.

 **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes:** Ryner, Ferris, Lucile, Kiefer, Sion, Tiir, and Lieral

 **Musaigen no Phantom World:** Haruhiko, Mai, Enigma, Reina, Koito, Ruru, Kurumi, and Mei

 **Kaze no Stigma:** Kazuma, Ayano, Catherine, Ren,

 **Maoyu Mao Yusha:** Mao, Yusha, Female Knight, Female Magician, Elder Archer, Chief Maid.

 **Rave Master:** Haru

 **Amagi Brilliant Park:** Seiya and Sento

 **Hunter x Hunter:** Gon and Killua

 **My Hero Academia:** Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Tenya, Uraraka, and Momo

 **D Gray-Man:** Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and Miranda.

 **Toriko** : Toriko, Sunny, Coco, and Zebra.

 **Rurouni Kenshin** : Kenshin, Sagara, Kamiya, Seta, and Yahiko.

 **Gintama** : Gintoki, Katsura, Kagura, Shimura, Sougo, and Yamazaki.

 **Death Note** : L, Near, Ryuk, and Light

 **Hellsing** : Alucard, Walter, Seras, Integra, and Zorin

 **Darker Than Black** : Hei, Misaki, Suō, Mina, and Kanami.

 **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei** : Tatsuya, Mikihiko, Shizuku, Mizuki, Miyuki, Mayumi, Mayaka, Mari, Leonhard, Katsuto, Honoka, Erika, and Azusa

 **Detective Conan:** Conan

 **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan:** Rikuo, Rihan, Wakana, Yamabuki, Kurotabo, Setsura, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru, and Sasami.

 **Aldnoah Zero** **:** Inaho, Slaine, Klancain, Inko, Cruhteo, Saazbaum, and Rayet.

 **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they:** Izayoi, Black Rabbit, Shiroyasha, Kudou, Kasukabe, Canaria, and Saigou.

 **Overlord:** Momonga, Evileye, Albedo, and Touch Me

 **Black Clover:** Asta, Party, Licht, Yami, Julius, Noelle, William, and Yuno

 **Deadman Wonderland:** Ganta, Shiro, Senji, Minatsuki, Chaplin, Toto, and Mitsuzaki.

 **The Devil is a Part-Timer:** Sadao, Emi, Hanzo, Shiro, amd Suzumo.

 **Berserk** : Guts, Casca, and Griffith.

 **Cowboy Bebop** : Spike, Faye, and Edward.

 **Seven Deadly Sins** : Meliodas, Ban, Elizabeth, Diane, King, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor.

 **Parasyte** : Izumi, Migi and Reiko.

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** : Jotaro, Jolyne, Muhammmad, Johnny, Jean Pierre, Jonathan, Joseph, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Noriaki, Giorno, Suzi, and Caesar.

 **Charlotte** : Yu, Jojiro, Nao, Yusa, Misa, Ayumi, Takehito, Konishi, Nomura, Oikawa, and Shunsuke.

 **Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple** : Kenichi, Miu, Shigure, Apachai, Hayato, Shio, and Ryuto.

 **Seraph of the End** : Yuichiro, Mikalela, Krul, Shinoa, and Yoichi

 **FullMetal Alchemist** : Edward, Roy, Alphonse, and Winry.

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** : Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Hayato, Ryohei, Chrome and Takeshi.

 **Attack on Titan** : Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt,Ymir, Armin, Hange, Historia, Sasha, Nifa, and Jean.

 **Soul Eater** : Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Evans, Ox, Harvar D. Eclair, Kilik, Pot Of Thunder and Pot Of Fire, Kim, and Jacqueline.

 **DanMachi** : Bell, Hestia, Lili, Welf, Mikoto, Haruhime, and Ais.

 **Gurren Lagann** : Simon, Yoko, Nia, Rossiu, Kittan and Darry.

 **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** : Ayato, Julis, Claudia, Saya, Toudou, and Yabuki.

 **Seiken Tsukai No World Brea** k: Moroha, Shizuno, Elena, Maya, Satsuki, Harkua, and Sophia.

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** : Lux, Yoruka, Celestia, Krulcifer, Lisesharte, Philuffy, Tillfur, Shalice, and Noct

 **Infinite Stratos** : Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Lingyin, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Kiyoka, and Natasha.

 **Campione** : Godou, Erica, Ena, Athena, Liliana, Luo and Yuri.

 **Demon King Daimao** : Akuto, Junko, Hiroshi, Lily, Keena, Fujiko, Korone, and Michie.

 **The Familiar of Zero** : Saito, Louise, Kirche, and Guiche.

 **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** : ikki, Stella, Shizuku, Kagami, and Nagi.

 **Hundred** : Hayato, Clarie, Sakura, Liddy, Emile, and Karen.

 **Black Bullet** : Rentaro, Kisara, and Shouma

 **Assassination Classroom** : Nagisa, Irina, Tomohito, Itona, Rinka, and Hiroto

 **Black Butler** : Sebastian, Ciel, Mey-Rin, William, and Madam Red.

 **Blue Exorcist** : Rin, Yukio, Izumo, Konekomaru, Renzo, Nemu, Ryuji, and Shiemi.

 **Magi the Labyrinth of Magic** : Sinbad, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Ja'far, Scheherazade, and Hassan

 **Sword Art Online** : Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Alice, Sugo, Eugeo, and Lein.

 **Tokyo Ghoul** : Kaneki, Touka, Eto, Juuzou, and Rize.

 **Noragami** : Yato, Yukine, Hiyori, Koute, Bishamonten, Kofuku, and sakura.

 **One punch man** : Saitama, Genos, and Tatsumaki.

 **Fate Zero** : Saber, Archer, Shirou, Lancer, Kiritsugu, and Sakura.

 **Kill La Kill** : Ryuko, Satsuki, Nonon, Mako, Aikuro, Ira and Uzu.

 **Akame ga Kill** : Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea, Bulat and Susanoo.

 **Sailor Moon** : Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

 **Revolutionary Girl Utena** : Utena.

 **Claymore** : Clare, Miria, Teresa, Jean, and Helen.

 **The Twelve Kingdoms** : Yoko, Keiki, Taiki, Enki, Shusho, Risai, Shoryu, and Enho

 **Kara no Kyoukai** : Shiki, Touko, Fujino, Azaka, and Mana

 **Evangelion** : Asuka, Rei, Shinji, Kaworu, and Misato.

 **Battle Angel** : Alita and Daisuke.

 **Black Lagoon** : Revy and Rosarita.

 **Ghost in the Shell** : Mokoto.

 **Kyoukai no Kanata:** Mirai, Akihito, Hiroomi, Mitsuki, Izumi, Yayoi, Sakura, Ai, Ayaka, Miroku, Shizuku, and Yui.

 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya:** Haruhi

 **Witch Craft Works:** Ayaka, Honoka, Evermillion, Kazane, Kasumi, Komachi, and Tanpopo

 **Canaan:** Canaan, Yunyun, Alphard, Liang, Maria, Hakko, and Siam.

 **Akatsuki no Yona** : Yona, Hak, Yoon, Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, and Zeno

 **Ergo Proxy** : Re-L Mayer, Vincent, and Mayahuel

 **Witch Hunter Robin** : Robin, Haruto, Miho, Yurika, and Toko.

 **Sket Dance** : Hime, Yusuke, and Kazuyoshi.

 **Shakugan no Shana** : Shana, Yuji, Kazumi, Wilhelmina, and Alastor

 **Slayers** : Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Naga, Sylphiel, Xellos, Martina, Filia, and Pokota.

 **Yahari Ore no Seishun** : Yuknio

 **Moribito** : Balsa, Chagum, Tanda, Sagum, and Jiguro

 **Date A Live** : Kurumi, Mio, Tohka, Kotori, Origami, Reine, Yoshino, and Mukuro.

 **Guilty Crown** : Inori and Shu.

 **Railgun** : Mikoto, Kuroko, Touma, Ruiko, and Kazari.

 **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** : Momoyo. Yamato, Kazama, Tadakatsu, Shimazu, Miyako, Kazuko, Mayuzumi, Christiane, Tsubame, Ageha, Tachibana, Koyuki, Benkei, Fushikawa, Margit, Kuki, and Rinchuu.

 **Code Geass:** C.C, V.V, Suzaka, and Kallen.

 **Nana:** Nana Osaki, Ren, Nana Komatsu, Takaumi, Shinichi, and Layla.

 **Black Rock Shooter:** Black Rock Shooter, White Rock Shooter, and Black Gold Saw

 **Mirai Nikki:** Yuno, Yukiteru, Aru, Minene, Tsubaki, Ai, and Muru.

 **Durarara:** Celty

 **Psycho-Pass:** Akane, Shinya, Shogo, Nobuchika, Shusei, Sakuya, Yayoi, Mika, Kirto, and Shion.

 **K-Project:** Neko, Kukuri, Sumika, Sota, Chiho, Sakura, Adolf, Yashiro, Kuroh, Mikoto, Anna, Izumo, Tatara, Misaki, Rikio, Saburota, Shohei, Masaomi, Yo, Kosuke, Eric, Reisi, Seri, Saruhiko, Himori, Yujiro, Ryuho, Andy, Tatsuya, Daiki, Ren, Akira, Chikushi, Jin, Goki, Takeru, Gen, Akito, Hayato, Yayoi, Nagare, Tenkei, Yukari, Sukuna, Douhan, and Kotosaka.

 **Nisekoi:** Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou

 **Is This A Zombie** : Aumuyuu Aikawa, Seraphim, Haruna, Eulicwood Hellscythe, Maelstrom, Sraavasti, Ariel

 **Freezing** : Kazuya Aoi, Satelizer El Bridget, Rana Linchen, Ganesa Roland, Arthur Clipton, Kaho Hiiragi, Chiffon Farchild, Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi, Tris Mckenzie, Ticy Phenyl, Ingrid Bernstein, Attita Simmons, Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, Elizabeth Mably, Cathy Lockharte, Milena Marius, Roxxane Elipton, Charles Bonaparte, Julia Munburk.

 **Sekirei** : Musubi, Matsu, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Miya, Kusano, Homura/ Kahari.

 **Heaven's Lost Property** : Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, Daedalus, Chaos.

 **Konosuba:** Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Satou, and Eris.

 **Elfen Lied:** Lucy

 **The Legend of Korra:** Korra

 **Blood-C** : Saya and Yuka.

 **Rosario Vampire** : Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

 **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** : Mumei, Ikoma, Biba, Kurusu, Yukina, and Horobi.

 **Trinity Seven:** Arata, Lilith, Lieselotte, Hijiri, Mira, Levi, Yui, Arin, Akio, Hermes, and Astil.

 **ĒlDLIVE:** Chuuta, Misuzu, Nina, Veronica, Ken, Laine, Vega, and Taklamakan.

 **Sousei no Onmyouji:** Rokuro, Benio, Mayura, Seigon, Yuuto, and Kamui.

 **Medaka Box:** Medaka, Misogi, Najimi, Zenkichi, Hansode, Youka, Hitomi, Kamome, and Maguro.

 **Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there!:** Rory, Pina Co Lada, Yao Ro Dushi, Tuka Luna Marceau, Tyuule, Lelei La Lalena, Zorzal El Caeser, Bozes Co Palesti, Giselle, and Delilah.

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica:** Homura, Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko.

 **Angel Beats:** Kanade, Yuzuru, Masami, Yuri, Hideki, and Yui.

 **Re:Zero:** Natsuki, Rem, Emilia, Satella, Ram, Ferris, Echidna, and Reinhard Van Astrea.

 **B: The Beginning:** Koku

 **Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash:** Haruhiro, Yume, Manato, Shihoru, Ranta, Mary, Renji, and Barbara.

 **Taboo Tattoo:** Justice, Fluesy, and Touko.

 **Grisaia no Kajitsu:** Yuuji, Asako, Kazuki, Amane, Yumiko, Makina, Michiru, and Yuria.

 **Zetsuen no Tempest:** Yoshiro, Kakaze, Aika, Mahiro, Samon, Megumu, Junichirou, and Tesuma.

And finally **RWBY** : Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.


	2. Trailer 2(Updated)

**I am FREAKING HYPED about the new trailer, and here it is for my new trailer. Hope you like it because I'M FREAKING OUT!**

* * *

The scene starts where the city turning in around.

"The entire time I knew him, he only ever had one goal" said Acolytes. Clare, Toriko, and Tsuna at a tower looking up at the sky.

"To wipe out half of the universe" The next shot shows the FairyTail guild symbol.

"If he gets all of the elemental stones" Oryx putting the Fire crystal in his sword. "He can do it with the smash of the sword" Acolytes smashing his sword, "Just like that"

"Tell me his name again?" asked Natsu as he was sitting in a chair.

"Oryx" The shot shows Oryx sitting in his throne.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

Pegasus Seiya was running towards the sidewalk activating his gold saint form, and flying towards the city. "We got one advantage" said Natsu as he was flying up in the sky in his half demon form, "He's coming to us" another dragon wing appeared in his right back, until he was flying fast towards the dreadnaught. Korra holding the Earth Element Crystal. "We have what Oryx wants," Kagome turned at Inuyasha holding the Life Element Crystal. "So that what we use."

Goku, Luffy, Eren, and Meliodas entering out of the ship then to the Tower showing Zavala and Goku shaking hands. Motoko holding the Air Element Crystal. Death the kid, Black Star and Maka entering out of the portal.

"Let's talk about this plan of yours." said Death the Kid with Team RWBY, Natsu, Gray, Ash, Pikachu, Pegasus Seiya, Korra, Black Star, Maka, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. "I think it's good except it sucks so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good." Everyone blank faced, Gray puts his hand on his face in studburn.

"Wow" said Natsu as he was thinking if his or Death the Kid plan was better.

 **On April 27**

A large amount of transport, carrying Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, the Soul Reapers, the Giant Mecha, the Super Saiyans, flying through the battlefield. Simon standing in his mech, when Ichika flying past him.

Ichigo in his black bankai Shihakusho at a strange place, **"The end is near"** Kon looking at Ichigo as he use Tensa Zangetsu up in the air. A lot of dreadnought ships crashing through the ground. **"When I'm done"** said Oryx showing his Hive armor, holding his son's hand, **"Half of humanity will still exist."** Oryx grabbing Saber's head as she screams in pain, seeing Gilgamesh, and Oryx's servants, as Oryx breaks the box out of the Fire Element Crystal.

Goku turns super saiyan, Naruto transform in his nine tail form, Luffy activates his gear 5 form, Inuyasha grabs his sword, Yusuke fist pumping ,Issei in full armor, Allen slashing his claw fingers, Kankei turns his ghoul form, and The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon, Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights rushed into battle.

" **Perfectly Balanced"** Death the Kid running dodging Oryx's attacks, then fires his guns. Kagome and Hinata looking up at Oryx. **"As all things should be"** Korra screams in pain from sharp things when a hooded man shushes her. In battle Tsuna blasting his fire towards the hive. Lux, Asuka, Simon being grabbed by the Swarm making them fall. **"I hope they remember you"** Natsu looking at Oryx in anger. Oryx jumps and smash his sword at Goku, until Goku was struggling by his sword screaming.

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

"My name is Natsu Dragneel"

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster" said the two as they shake their hands one out of a time, towards Zavala.

"I'm Commander Zavala, and this Ikora Rey, and Cayde"

"It's nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" said Ikora

"Hi, nice meet ya, and uhh, Natsu, do you breath fire, and can he make a giant ice cube or something?" questioned Cayde.

* * *

 **Well that was it, and I saw the trailer at school during lunch time, when I watched it…...IT WAS AWESOME!**

 **But a little spoilers about the deaths, and I might even seen the movie, but next chapter is TV Spots.**

 **Review, PM, and Fav.**


	3. TV Spots

**Hello everybody my name is HeroCollector16, and welcome to** **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War** **, this is an edit for my note, because I made a mistake about the whole…. Like whatever, because I was to stupid think like 'What am I going to do this, should I make movie, NO, because their will be too much pages' so this is all the TV Spots from the Marvel series or whatever I just said, and if you not familiar with the TV Spots just find them in YouTube and then play and then you see, well okay let's start the TV Spots.**

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: It Ends Here**_

 **HeroCollector16 Productions**

Natsu, Ash, Pikachu, Pegasus Seiya, Korra all looked at a green and black large energy around the ship. "So this is it." said Saber. Momo puts her hand on Todoroki left cheek. Death the Kid, Black Star, and Maka entering out of the portal. "It's all been leading to this." said Natsu.

 **This Summer**

Saber, Altia, and Dr. Dyson Ido are seen inside the Regent Redeemer, looking at the distance in awe. Esdeath looks at Oryx with a concerned frown while looking down. Ash and Pikachu are seen holding onto a Hive Ship as it flies above the atmosphere, causing him and Pikachu to take a big gulp of air.

 **The Entire World**

Goku is seen escorted by several Guardians, with Eren Yeager a member of the Survey Corps, ranking 5th among the 104th Training Corps and Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate Captain next to him. Saber looks upwards. "Ready?"

Zavala shows Goku his new uniform, the color was silver and the ribbon color was black while Eren and Luffy smiling, suprising of his new uniform. "Let's go."

 **Will Merge As One**

Natsu walks forward turning into his Half Demon Dragon From. Hiro looks up in wonder. Lina releases her sword in anger. Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal Troopers and The Swarm monsters begin to charge in an open area. Akame looks to the right with a concerned expression. Revy runs out of a bush while yelling and firing her Two 9mm Sword Cutlass. Korra summons a water and fire circle before Natsu flies in, and Fire Dragon Fist it. Clare, Revy, Guts, Lux(in Divine Drag-Ride "Bahamut"), Asuka(in Evangelion Unit-02), Meliodas, Sinbad, Kirito, Bell, Eren, and Luffy rush forward with their army, with Goku taking the lead.

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

Oryx looks towards his left and glares lightly. **"Pathetic."**

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: All of Them**_

The scene shows Wardington spinning around, **"In time…"** Another scene shows the FairyTail Guild symbol, **"You will know what it's like to lose."** Natsu, Gintoki, Katsura, Toriko, and Korra heard noises outside, Ash and Pikachu looked at the with a concerned expression, seeing a Hive ship, **"Dread it…"** Natsu steps forward and clenching his fist. **"Run from it…"** Gilgamesh offering the Fire element stone. **"The end is near."** Oryx walks out of the portal looking around.

 **HeroCollector16 Productions**

The scene shows the Tower and Ships flying through, "We got on advantage." said Natsu. The back of Tidal Dawn opened, where Zavala, Ikora and Cadye waited. Walking the Vanguard room was Integra Hellsing, with Motoko Kusanagi carrying Romeo who was injured, Morgiana also carrying Aladdin also who was injured.

"We have what Oryx wants." Aladdin removing his white bandage showing the Magic element stone, "So that is what we will use" Motoko showing the her tablet the Undead element stone inside of Romeo. Natsu walked forward showing his Half Demon form about to be completed.

"I think it's good except it sucks," said Death the Kid with Team RWBY, Natsu, Hisui, Gray, Ash, Pikachu, Pegasus Seiya, Korra, Ichigo, Toshiro, Naruto, Sasuke, Black Star, Maka, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. "Let me do the plan and that way it might be really good." blank faced, but Gray put his hand on his head in studburn way.

"Wow" said Natsu as he was thinking if his or Death the Kid plan was better.

 **On April 27**

A large amount of transport, carrying The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon,Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights and the Giant Mecha to battle. Mikoto in the battlefield looking back at her friends, "Today we are done fighting for our life," said Zavala, Saber screams as she tries to release a sword, but fire burning around her body. Gilgamesh looking at Oryx in concerned. Natsu boost himself up to the Hive ship.

 **The Entire World**

"We fight for all of them." Zavala putting his hand on his chin, Rentaro activating his new arm power color.

 **Will Merge As One**

Flying through space the Swordfish ll, Spike was flying through space with Faye and Edward playing with a video game, "Edward, put that thing away, now I don't want you to tell you again" Edward ignores Spike "Edward"

"Put that thing away~" Edward talking back at Spike.

"Woah"

Ichika landing in his I.S. Korra ignited his water and fire bender. Fire coming out of Saber's sword, while Hiro, Mi Liu, Sleepy Ash, Zack covering their eyes. "Woooaaahhh!" Ash flying with Latios and Latias from dodging all the fire meteors.

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: Gone**_

 **HeroCollector16 Productions**

"You won't stop until he destroys half of humidity" said Mega Man. Zavala looking at his army. Saya appearing out of the shadows. Death the Kid, Maka, and Black Star appearing out of the portal. Oryx clenching his fist with his sword. Fallen, Hive, Vex, and cabal ships landing in the battlefield, "Everything you know, everything you love." Mega Man punching the wall making it crack. Natsu stepping forward while Gintoki, Katsura, Korra, and Toriko waiting, when a Hive ship came in between two buildings. "It will all be gone." Chi-Chi putting her hand on Goku's right cheek.

 **On April 27**

Goku and Naruto walking on top on the top of the tower, Goku shaking hands with Zavala. "Together." said Saber. A large amount of transport, carrying The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon,Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights and the Giant Mecha to battle. "We can stop Oryx." Simon standing on his mech, while Ichika flying past him.

 **The Entire World**

Red spikey swords were about to stab Korra. Saber screams as she tries to release a sword, but fire burning around her body.

 **Will Changer Forever**

Oryx jumps and smash his sword at Goku, screaming. "We don't want to kill you." said Motoko. Akame looks to the right with a concerned expression. Oryx looks towards his left and glares lightly. Lina releases her sword in anger. Balsa swinging her spear. Yona watching Oda Nobuna sliding and swing her sword at a grey armor demon. "But we will." Zavala load up his weapon when the army rushed to battle. Clare, Revy, Guts, Lux(in Divine Drag-Ride "Bahamut"), Asuka(in Evangelion Unit-02), Meliodas, Sinbad, Kirito, Bell, Eren, and Luffy rush forward with their army, with Goku taking the lead.

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: One Goal**_

 **HeroCollector16 Productions**

"The entire I knew Oryx he only ever had on goal." said Mega Man while looking at the moon. In the view of Wardington was a Hive ship. Dan and the brawlers looked the Hive ship in shock. "To wipe out half of humidity." Natsu stepping forward while Gintoki, Katsura, Korra, and Toriko watching. The Pro Heroes and the army looked at the explosion next to a gigantic shield, while waiting for Zavala's signal to attack. "We are out of time." Romeo and Aladdin said in fear being hugged by Euphemia Li Britannia.

 **On April 27**

In the battlefield a huge rumble appeared. Red spikey swords were about to stab Korra. Sota looks at Saber in awe. Zavala releases his weapon when the army rushed to battle.

 **Destiny Arrives**

Saber screams as she tries to release a sword, but fire burning around her body. **"The end is near."** Hiro, Mi Liu, Sleepy Ash, Zack covering their eyes. Saitama and Eren looking everyone in pure shock. Esdeath looks at Oryx with a concerned frown while looking down. Oryx jumps and smash his sword at Goku, screaming.

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: Chant**_

Pikachu's ears moved when he woke up. In the view of Wardington was a Hive ship when a huge gust wind blow under the Hive ship. **"Dread it."** Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal ship went landing on the battlefield. **"Run from it."** Natsu, Korra, Gintoki, Katsura and Toriko heard a noise outside. Gilgamesh looks at Oryx with a smirk. Euphemia Li Britannia turned and looked at Romeo and Aladdin in in sudden fear. **"The end is near."** Oryx holds the Fire element stone and placing it with the dark sword. The Pro Heroes and the army looked at the explosion next to a gigantic shield. Oryx looks towards his left and glares lightly.

"We're going to need some help." said Natsu talking with Korra, Gintoki, Katsura, and Toriko. The back of Tidal Dawn opened, where Zavala, Ikora and Cadye waited, Goku, Eren, Luffy, Ichigo, Alucard, Motoko, Yona, Ichika, Lux, Simon, Asuka, and the other Pro Heroes came out of the back and started entering the tower, when Motoko and Ikora started shaking hands, "It's good to see again Motoko, how are you?" said Ikora in a pleasant way. "Not bad, before the end of world."

 **HeroCollector16 Productions**

"Today I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" said Zavala in front of the battlefield, while The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon,Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights and the Giant Mecha listened to Zavala's speech.

 **On April 27**

"A day may come when the courage of men fails," Oryx coming out of the portal in the woods. "When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship." Ikki and Saito looking up at sky. "But it is not this day." Korra powering up her elements when her eyes turned into white. "An hour of Guardians and Warriors when the age of Heroes comes crashing down!" Natsu stepping forward turning into his half demon from. "But it is not this day!" Transport carried The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon, Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights to the battlefield. "This day we fight!" Akame looking surprised. Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal, and the Swarm running in the battlefield. Saber, Zack, Mi Liu, Sleepy Ash, and Hiro in the Breath of Stars ship looking in awe.

 **Where Will You Be**

"By all that you hold hope on this world," Ash flying with Latios and Latias from dodging all the fire meteors. Oda Nobuna sliding and swing her sword at a grey armor demon. Akane firing her Dominator. Oryx swinging his sword. Midoriya and Gon going anger. "I bid you stand!"

 **When It All Ends**

"Heroes of the universe!" The Pro Heroes, Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, guardians, The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon,Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights rushed to battle. "Today we are done fighting for our life." Natsu flying in his demon dodging crashing cars. Nagisa launching his rope and swinging it to Oryx. Rokuro fire punching the Vex. Inori raising her arms up. Fire explosions coming from between the gigantic shield. "We are now fighting for all of them." said Zavala in the command center. Oryx's sword was being hold by Goku screaming.

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

In the tower Zavala, Ikora, Cayde, and the guardians walking to the ship, "I'm not so sure about this idea." said Cayde. Korra summons a water and fire circle before Natsu flies in, and Fire Dragon Fist it. Yuichiro slashing Hive Knights.

"Why?" said Ikora

"Well maybe like when Mega Man said in his world their are fast food like, McDonalds, Burger King, Roy Rogers, Wendy's, Five Guys, or something like he said about Chick-Fil-A." Ryuko clashing the grey armor demon. Kenshin slashing Fallen soldiers.

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: Legacy**_

 **HeroCollector16 Productions**

Oryx raising his sword while turning it to reveal the Air, Fire, Dark, and Water stone then a white flash appear reveal the Heroes past, **"There was an idea"** said The Speaker. Goku fighting Frieza. Naruto and Sasuke's final battle. Luffy defeating Rob Lucci. Ichigo becoming a Soul reaper. Inuyasha raising his sword. Pegasus unleashing his gold saint armor form. Yusuke's hair changing into a white hair demon form. Issei activating his boosted gear. Haru using his ten commandment sword. Seiya activating his gold saint armor form. Gon fighting Hisoka. Midoriya smiling at All Might.

"To bring together, a group of remarkable people." said Natsu. Allen walking with Lavi. Toriko blocking Joa's sword. Kenshin clashing swords at Shishio. Gintoki and Katsura slashing together both demons. L eating some crackers. Alucard making his entrance to the army. Conan put his glasses on. Rikuo slashing his sword. Momonga slowly removing his Knight helmet reveal his human face. Asta turning into his demon form. Ganta kills Genkaku. Satan turning into his demon from. Guts fighting hundred soldiers. Spike shooting his guns at bad guys. Meliodas fighting the Holy Knight Twigo.

"To see if we could become…" said Naruto. Edward and everyone fighting Father. Tsuna battles Xanxus in the Sky Match. Eren transforming into his Titan Form. Death the Kid fighting against multiple Clowns. Bell transforming his body into glowing while. Simon defeating the Anti-Spiral. Lux unleashing his Bahamut Black Hero mecha form. Ichika transforming into his I.S. mech. Saito with his magic sword. Ikki materializing Intetsu. Hayato in his Flying Swallow. Rentaro fighting the masked man.

"...Something more." said Ichigo. Nagisa figting Karma. Sebastian throwing knifes. Rin uses his powers for the first time. Sinbad transforming into his blue armor form. Kirito declaring himself as a Beater. Kankei transforming into Black Reaper. Yato using his Shinki. Saitama figting Boros. Saber uses excalibur. Ryuko fighting Satsuki. Akame fighting Esdeath. Usagi turns into her Eternal form. Clare turns her eyes into gold. Asuka fighting evas. Revy with her two hand guns. Mokoto jumping to building to building. Mirai jumping to Akihito. Haruhi dancing with her friends. Yona shooting her arrows. Kurumi changing time. Inori going berserk. Mikoto shoots her lighting. C.C mind controlling. Black Rock Shooter shooting her machine gun. Yuno hugging Yuki. Celty summoning her black scythe. Akane releasing her dominator gun. Neko petting her cat. Chitoge hugging Raku. Dakness powering her spell. Lucy putting both of her hands on her heart. Korra activating both of powers. Saya killing monsters. Moka summoning her vampire form. Mumei shooting zombies. Medaka changing her hair into pink. Ruby attacking Beowolves with her Crescent Rose. Rory dashing into battlefield. Homura shooting her guns. Kanade playing her piano. FairyTail returning to the guildhall after 7 years.

 **In 2 Weeks**

"So when they need us…" said Akame. A Hive ship slowly landing between two buildings. Natsu stepped forward while Gintoki, Katsura, Toriko, and Korra watched. Saber, Altia, and Dr. Dyson Ido are seen inside the Regent Redeemer, looking at the distance in awe. Pegasus Seiya grabbing Ash and Pikachu.

"We could fight the battles." said Goku. An explosion came out in front the gigantic shield. Yusuke punching the Vex in anger. The entire army rushing to battle with Zavala leading. Tsuna blasting a heatwave half through the shield. Tatsuya pointing his gun at Oryx in anger. An explosion came out between Phoenix and Black Hood, while Romeo and Aladdin ran off. Korra screaming from red spikes coming into her left cheek. Chitoge and L in their hologram trying to remove the Undead and Magic stone from Romeo and Aladdin. Gilgamesh offering the fire element stone. Haruhi caught Phoenix's fire spear. Saber screaming in pain trying to get the sword out. Natsu grabbing Lina's arm trying to calm her down. Yona putting her hand on Hak's left cheek.

" **The end is near"** Oryx walking up to Natsu in glare

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

* * *

 _ **TV Spot: Remember**_

Fallen, Vex, Hive, and Cabal ships dropped pods, sending it to crash to the land on Fiore, **"Heroes."** The Heroes looked outside the Tower to see the Fallen, Vex, Hive, and Cabal ships. Goku looks on his left, where Zavala was standing. The commander gives him a knowing look. Oryx stands in the middle of field, giving a little a smile. **"I hope they remember you."** The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon, Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights stand at ready, with the Divine Mechs, I.S Forces, evangelion, and the gurren lagann mecha behind them. A large crate began to form the battlefield.

"NO!" Euphemia Li Britannia reaches out to Romeo and Aladdin, tears running down her cheek. Oryx raising his sword before swinging causing a large fire.

 **Tomorrow**

" **I do hope, for those that survive."** Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal, and the Swarm running in the battlefield. Motoko, Sebastian, Re-l, and Momonga walking inside the Tower. Asta and Ganta looked at the map on Earth. Korra powering up her elements when her eyes turned into white. Ash, Pikachu, Yuu, Yato, Haru, L, and Conan looked outside at the window. Hei and Tatsuya looked everywhere in position. Kenichi kisses Miu passionately. Rin and Sinbad looked up at the sky. Meteors came falling down on Earth.

 **Destiny**

" **Remember...Everything."** Natsu flying to the Dreadnaught. Violet, Yoshika, Rushuna, and Kashuu looked at Saber in surprise. Kirito placed his hand on Asuna right cheek. Oryx holding his son. Black Hood shushes. Red spikey swords were about to stab Korra. Phoenix pulls Dan close to her Blade. Natsu hugged Hisui in comfort. Yoko clashing with the Fallen soldiers. Fallen ships came landing in the battlefield. Titan, Warlock, Black Hood, Gold, Red, and Phoenix walked in the battlefield with the Swarm running past them. The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon, Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights battling the Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. In front of the shield the Swarm running in the battlefield when explosives came.

 **Arrives**

Momonga slowly removing his Knight helmet reveal his human face. Gilgamesh offering the Fire element stone. Saber screams as fire came spreading around her body. Utena looking at Oryx horrified. Koku holds onto Mumei and Yuu as a large green transportation pulls them upward. The Pro Heroes charge forward, with Goku and Zavala taking the lead. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Oryx screams as he brings his sword down, only for Goku to catch it with his bare two hands, Oryx glares down at Goku, who returns the glare as he holds the sword. "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Anime Heroes: The Multiverse War**

* * *

 **Their you go all the TV Spots, if you didn't see the TV Spots find it in YouTube and then you see what happens. Also I will continue this story, also if you saw the post credits for Avengers Infinity War then also find it in YouTube. If you knew, the Avengers Infinity War you watched was part 1, next year will be part 2. But I'm not sure how long it will take for me to finish my episodes, like I have to do my chores and clean the bathrooms, helping my mom for work, and sometimes I go to GYC studios, it's program to meet friends, to do SSL hours(For me to graduation), even playing video games with friends too. Well that's all for today and thank you so much.**


	4. Episode 1: Heroes

**Hey guys, this is Hero Collector, and this is the Anime: Avengers Infinity War, not the movie but it might sound confusing, but this is a scene, like when the movie disc comes out then, Chapters or scenes appears. If this is confusing let me know.**

 **(Playing the Destiny 2 theme)**

' _The Old Tower'_

" _There was a time, where Ten Elemental Crystal join as one, Water, Life, Tech, Undead, Air, Earth, Magic, Light, Dark, and Fire, these Elements help maintain the balance in every universe, but these elements contain life forms which no one knows what they look like? If they join our enemy, Oryx, The Taken King, the taker of life, if he takes over the Elements, he can control them to summon Monsters that no one has ever seen before, when the war started our heroes the guardians helped us win the war between Oryx, his servants and his Monsters, but the Traveler chose a leader that will defeat Oryx and his servants, but the Traveler will choose this new leader."_

"Ummm?" said Cayde seeing this message or a scroll that he found when the Speaker's place was destroyed, during the attack of the Red Legion, "I gotta give this to Zavala" Cayde quickly went to the new tower.

' _The New Tower'_

"You found, what!?" Zavala and Ikora were shocked that the message or scroll was from the Speaker, and that message or scroll says Oryx in it.

"I'm serious, it's says Oryx in this message or a scroll. I mean, did we expect him to back?!"

"..." The Vanguard stood in silence thinking about how Oryx killed the Awoken two years ago, some of those questions continued like, 'How are going to stop him again?' 'Is this scroll true?' 'Did they ever saw Oryx having servants and monsters?' 'Is Oryx alive?' Sooner or later Zavala had an idea.

"Cayde, are you sure that was from the Speaker?" asked Ikora.

"Maybe or it was left their, but what about Oryx?'

"But he's dead, the guardians killed him"

"I suppose we start looking for these 'Heroes', what else those the scroll say?"

"Ohhh, let me check" Cayde opened the scroll again seeing new writtens, "Oh, its a note, from us"

"From us?' Zavala and Ikora looked at the note.

' _Dear Vanguards, when the Red Legion came, I found a scroll hidden in my books, I don't know what to say, because their are also four greatest Heroes that can save the world and stop Oryx from his invasion, I know it might sound difficult to find them, but I also discover that these four heroes, the first two are from another universe called Earthland, the second two are also from another another earth, their hometown is in Karakura Town, these greatest heroes are….."_

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya" said Cayde when he finished reading the note.

"So, these two are from another planet" Ikora said as Zavala and Cayde were planning to go to this Earthland planet and this Karakura Town and finding Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, "We should go and find them before-"

*BOOM*

Ikora was cut of when an black and white darkness explosion appeared in front of them. The Guardians heard that explosion and ran to help the Vanguard even Hawthorne heard it.

"Zavala!" Hawthorne ran and gave him a hand.

"Thanks" said Zavala

"What happened!?" asked Hawthorne.

"Ow, we don't know" said Ikora being held by the Guardians.

"Man that's gotta hurt" Cayde's back was almost broken, "And do you have any idea what's going on?!" Ikora looked at the explosion revealing black and white substance.

"We got Taken!"

*Taken roar*

"Now what!?" Black and White Taken began circling around only revealed a face they knew for a long time.

"ORYX!?"

" **[Evil Laughter]"**

"He's….ALIVE!?" Cayde yelled in shocked, Zavala, Ikora were shocked, even the Guardians.

"HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE?!" Zavala shouted in anger.

" **My servants revived me"** said Oryx in an evil smirk.

"What servants?!" said Ikora.

*BOOM*

Six Black and White Taken circling around only revealing their personality.

One: Has four sharp red and black blade wings, black and grey armor, and a white grey helmet with a red glow in the center, and red eyes. (Voice of David Sobolow) Character name: Titan

Second: has a shirtless black cloth, and he black rings in his hands, devil back horns and one green eye. (Voice of JB Blane) Character name: Warlock

Third: has grey wings, grey armor and gauntlets, and a grey helmet. (Voice of Joe J Thomas) Character name: Night Raven

Fourth: has grey leg armor, black cloths, a black hood. (Voice of Steve Blum) Character name: Black Hood

Fifth: (P.S: there's two) both of them have a grey armor plates, a black cloth, and chest plates, armor arms(Don't know what it is called), and and knight helmet. One is Red armor and the other has Gold armor. (Voice of Jim Ward) Character name: Red and Gold(A.k.a: The armor twins)

Sixth: The female has a devil tail, a helmet with devil horns, red sharp bat wings, and has red and black skin armor. (Voice of Claudia Black) Character name: Phoenix

" **These are my servants"**

" **Titan"**

" **Warlock"**

" **Night Raven"**

" **Black Hood"**

" **Red and Gold, The Armor Twins"**

" **Final, Phoenix"**

"What do you want from us?!" said Zavala in anger.

" **We are not here to attack"** said Black Hood(No face reveal, just a black hood)

"WHAT!?"

" **Not here, the heroes world"** said Phoenix in a smirk.

"Wait, why?!"

" **So master could wipe out humanity"** said Titan in a evil smirk.

" **And then I'll take all of your guardians"** said Oryx in a evil smirk.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU NEVER ATTACK THEM, INSTEAD OF US!" said Zavala in anger.

" **So you will see the tragedy of your failure, like what he did with the Awoken"** said Black Hood crossing his arms.

"What tragedy?" said Ikora in a glare.

" **A Heroes death"**

The vanguards, even Hawthorne were shocked about if their plan goes wrong, 'What if a Hero dies?' 'How are the Heroes are going to feel if one of their friends die?'

"You're not going hurt them, are you!?" said Ikora in angry way.

" **You will find out soon enough"**

 ***Kaboom* (Taken Portal disappeared)**

Oryx and disappears with his servants.

Then the co-workers and medical helpers, helped clean, fixed, and taking care of the injured, even the damage that the explosions caused. Hawthorne had one question in mind.

"Who was he, and how do you know him?"

"He's Oryx, the Taken King" said Zavala

"Taken King"

"What should we do now?" asked Cayde.

"It's time" said Ikora

"We find these Heroes and help us win against Oryx"

"But, where should we find them" Cayde said when an extra paper came out of the scroll. Cayde, Ikora and Zavala went to see that extra paper, it was a map to every universe the heroes.

"First, we go to Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster then Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya" said Ikora

 **(Playing the Avengers intro theme)**

Goku and Vegeta( **Dragon Ball Z** ), Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Luffy and Zoro Roronoa( **One Piece** ), Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya( **Bleach** ), Inuyasha and Koga( **InuYasha** ), Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki( **Saint Seiya** ), Yusuke and Hiei( **Yu Yu Hakusho** ), Issei and Kiba( **Highschool DxD** ), Akatsuki Ousawa( **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** ), Harutora Tsuchimikado **(Tokyo Raven** ), Takashi Komuro( **Highschool Of The Dead** ), Tigrevurmud Vorn **(Lord Marksman and Vanadis** ), Ryner Lute( **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes** ), Haruhiko Ichijo( **Musaigen no Phantom World** ), Kazuma Yagami( **Kaze no Stigma** ), Hero( **Maoyu Mao Yusha),** Haru Glory( **Rave Master** ), Seiya Kanie( **Amagi Brilliant Park** ), Gon( **Hunter X Hunter** ), Izuku Midoriya( **My Hero Academia** ), Allen and Lavi( **D Gray-man** ), Toriko( **Toriko** ), Kenshin and Sagara( **Rurouni Kenshin** ), Gintoki Sakata and Katsura( **Gintama** ), L Lawliet and Near( **Death Note** ), Alucard( **Hellsing** ), Hei( **Darker Than Black** ), Tatsuya Shiba and Mikihiko( **Irregular at Magic High School** ), Conan Edogawa( **Detective Conan** ), Rikuo Nura( **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan** ), Inaho Kaizuka( **Aldnoah Zero** ), Izayoi Sakamaki( **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they** ), Momonga( **Overlord** ), Asta( **Black Clover** ), Ganta Igarashi( **Deadman Wonderland** ), Sadao Maou( **The Devil is a Part-Timer** ) Guts( **Berserk** ), Spike( **Cowboy Bebop** ), Meliodas and Ban( **Seven Deadly Sins** ), Shinichi Izumi( **Parasyte** ), Jotaro Kujo and ( **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** ), Yu Otosaka( **Charlotte** ), Kenichi Shirahama( **Kenichi:The Mightiest Disciple** ), Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya( **Owari no Seraph** ), Edward Elric and Roy Mustang( **FullMetal Alchemist** ), Tsuna and Hibari( **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** ), Eren Jaeger and Levi( **Attack on Titan** ), Death the Kid( **Soul Eater** ), Bell( **DanMachi** ), Simon( **Gurren Lagann** ), Ayato( **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** ), Moroha( **Seiken Tsukai No World Break** ), Lux( **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** ), Ichika( **Infinite Stratos** ), Godou( **Campione** ), Akuto( **Demon King Daimao** ), Saito Hiraga( **The Familiar of Zero** ), Ikki Kurogane( **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** ), Hayato Kisaragi( **Hundred** ), Rentaro Satomi( **Black Bullet** ), Nagisa( **Assassination Classroom** ), Sebastian( **Black Butler** ), Rin( **Blue Exorcist** ) Sinbad and Alibaba( **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** ), Kirito( **Sword Art Online** ), Ken Kaneki( **Tokyo Ghoul** ), Yato( **Noragami** ), Saitama and Genos( **One Punch Man** ), Saber and Archer( **Fate Zero** ), Ryuko( **Kill La Kill** ), Akame and Tatsumi( **Akame ga Kill** ), Usagi and Mamoru( **Sailor Moon** ), Utena( **Revolutionary Girl Utena** ), Clare( **Claymore** ), Yoko( **The Twelve Kingdoms** ), Shiki( **Kara no Kyoukai** ), Asuka( **Evangelion** ), Alita( **Battle Angel** ), Revy( **Black Lagoon** ), Mokoto( **Ghost in the Shell** ), Mirai Kuriyama( **Kyoukai no Kanata** ), Haruhi Suzumiya( **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** ), Ayaka Kagari( **Witch Craft Works** ), Canaan( **Canaan** ), Yona( **Akatsuki no Yona** ), Re L Mayer( **Ergo Proxy** ), Robin Sena( **Witch Hunter Robin** ), Hime( **Sket Dance** ), Shana( **Shakugan no Shana** ), Lina( **Slayers** ), Yukino( **Yahari Ore no Seishun** ), Balsa( **Moribito** ), Kurumi( **Date A Live** ), Inori and Shu( **Guilty Crown** ), Mikoto( **Railgun** ), Momoyo( **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** ), C.C( **Code Geass** ), Nana Osaki( **Nana** ), Black Rock Shooter( **Black Rock Shooter** ), Yuno Gasai( **Mirai Nikki** ), Celty Sturluson( **Durarara** ), Akane Tsunemori( **Psycho-Pass** ), Neko(K-Project), Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou( **Nisekoi** ), Haruna( **Is This A Zombie** ) , Satellizer El Bridget( **Freezing** ), Musubi( **Sekirei** ), Ikaros( **Heaven's Lost Property)** , Darkness ( **Konosuba** ), Lucy ( **Elfen Lied** ), Korra( **The Legend of Korra** ), Saya( **Blood-C** ), Moka( **Rosario Vampire** ), Mumei( **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** ), Ruby Rose( **RWBY** ), Arata( **Trinity Seven** ), Chuuta( **ĒlDLIVE** ), Rokuro( **Sousei no Onmyouji** ) and finally Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster( **FairyTail** ).

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**

* * *

' _In the New Tower'_

"So you guys planned this?" Hawthorne looked at the map where all the Heroes are.

"Yup, but there's over…..One hundred and twenty of them, how are we going to find them?" asked Cayde.

"We should go to Natsu and Gray first" said Ikora, "Then the others"

"Do we know their abilities?" asked Zavala when turned to Cayde looking at the tablet(Not our tablets, maybe?)

"Like powers?" asked Cayde when Zavala, Ikora, and Hawthorne stared at him.

"Oh, yeah, well, it says here-"

"There wizards" When Cayde was about to speak, Zavala, Ikora and Hawthorne heard a new voice. Behind them. He has black arms, and black legs, and a black helmet.

"A child?" said Ikora.

"Not just a child" said the blue boy.

"Who are you?" asked Cayde, when the black robot boy was about to say his name….

"Rasputin" They all stood silent until...

5

4

3

2

1

"What?" Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, and Hawthorne gave a questionable look.

"Just kidding, it's Rasputin."

* * *

' _In Magnolia 3:00'_

When the battle of Alvarez Empire arc was defeated, everyone in Magnolia seemed happy, but some mourn when the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov died. But he will be proud for his children.

Later that day three males and one blue walking cat walked back to guild of Fairy Tail, Fiore's number 1 guild hall. When the three males and one cat walked in everyone was just sitting there in silence, they sat down in their seats.

"What now?" said a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines, he wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers his left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. This is Natsu Dragneel, "They can't just stand around and do nothing"

"I don't know, we should probably just leave them be" spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular, wearing black jeans, and no shirt. This is Gray Fullbuster.

"...Happy, what do you think?" said a young wizard who wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif. This is Romeo Conbolt.

"Maybe, we should just leave them alone" said a blue cat, with his green backpack.

Everyone is still in silent-

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Everyone stopped their silent when they heard knocks on the door, Natsu walked up to the door to see who that was, when Natsu open the door…

*BANG*

A small explosion came out of the door, the guild were shocked, they got up and ready to attack until…. they stopped until a figure came inside the door.

"Excuse me, as anyone seen-" Rasputin looked at the guild in shocked, "Oh crap, sorry to destroy your door"

"Mega Man!" The guild yelled as Rasputin covered his ears.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Natsu and Gray, with the rest of the guild members thought that this boy looked a lot Mega Man that tried to kill Natsu and Gray.

"Sorry, we thought that you look like him." said Levy in her concern.

"Oh, well I'm him though."

"It's ok" Replied Natsu, he also notice he was looking for someone, "You're looking for someone?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" Natsu and Gray, and the whole guild were shocked and then there eyes were wide open.

"That would be me" said Natsu

"And me" said Gray.

"Yes!" Rasputin said in excited

"Huh?" Natsu and Gray gave a 'What the hell' expression.

"Oh, sorry," Rasputin stopped his excitement, "well someone needs you two now" said Rasputin in a serious expression. The guild was shocked about Natsu and Gray that a stranger or someone anicent is looking for them.

"Why does someone needs us?" asked Gray

"You two will find out soon enough," Mega man looked around, "Where's your master?"

The guild went in silent again.

"He past away" Rasputin looked up at the stairs seeing a red hair woman with armor, walking down the stairs, in a little sad, This is Erza Scarlet. Rasputin didn't know what to say, but he felt bad for them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but are you the new guild master?" asked Mega man

"Yes, I am" Erza replied, "But what do you need with Natsu and Gray?'

"The vanguards are expecting them."

"Vanguards?" Everyone in the guild started having questions.

"Were not enemies, we're here to help" Everyone and Erza are still having questions, but Natsu and Gray stood up.

"We'll go"

The guild looked at them in shocked, Erza couldn't believe that Natsu and Gray stood up.

"Alright, we leave tomorrow morning at 9, bring anything you need, oh and Natsu bring your blue cat, and the son of FairyTail" Natsu gave him a nod.

* * *

' _At night in Natsu's house'_

Natsu was sitting at the couch thinking about tomorrow while Happy is sleeping, 'is this going to be quick', 'Who are the vanguards and why were they expecting them?'

"Natsu?" Natsu heard a girl behind him, who has light blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head, a more casual attire, which consists of a plain white tank-top, with black straps, and a plain black mini-skirt.

"Yukino, what are you doing here?" said Natsu

"Ummm" Yukino blushed from a moment.

"You okay?" Natsu came closer to Yukino and but his hand on her head, Yukino blushed more, "Why's your face turning red-"

*Chu*

Natsu was in shocked and he started to blush when a pair of lips hit his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- " Natsu hugged Yukino, she started to blush a little, "What are you doing?"

"I feel like, I'm not going to see my friends again or whatever happens to you and my family" said Natsu.

"Same" Yukino said sadly.

"Huh?"

"I mean…..what about you?" Natsu began to think about himself, Yukino started to have tears on Natsu's chest.

"Don't worry" Natsu let go of his hugged and looked at Yukino, "I'll be safe no matter what, I've got Happy, Gray, Romeo and him"

Natsu lift both his and her hands placed both hands together, when she start to blush a little. Natsu and Yukino looked at each other, the two pressed their lips.

"The freak" The two snapped out and looked at the door seeing Rasputin in front of the door, "Oops, sorry"

*VroBoom*

Mega man ran in cartoon speed. Natsu and Yukino look back at each other again, and started to blush.

"That was embarrassing right?" said Natsu.

"Yeah, kind of?"

"I should be going to bed" Natsu went to his room, when Yukino grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Ummm, Natsu"

"Yeah, what's up?"

*Chu*

Natsu blushed a little, when Yukino's lips pressed his left cheek.

"Goodnight, Natsu" Yukino left Natsu's house.

"Goodnight, Yukino"

* * *

' _Next Morning'_

The next morning Natsu, Happy, Gray and Romeo made outside of the guild door trying to say goodbye.

"Will, you guys be okay?" asked Lucy

"We'll be fine" said Natsu

"I have my fish with me" said Happy holding his fish.

"Happy" Happy looked at Carla in a worried look, "Be safe"

"I will" said Happy

"Please be safe, my darling!" Juvia cried in anime tears wishing Gray would stay.

"We'll be safe" said Gray

"Natsu!"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Yukino running towards him and hugged him.

"Please be safe"

"I will" said Natsu

"Guys, we gotta go" Rasputin said.

As soon as they left, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Romeo waved goodbyes to them, and Fairy Tail waved them back.

"Alright, get ready" said Rasputin.

"Get ready for what?"

*BOOM*

A blue portal appeared in front of them, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Romeo were shocked.

"Let's go" Rasputin turned back at them giving them a nod.

They all enter the portal.

* * *

' _In the New Tower'_

The blue portal appear in top of the tower, when they jumped out. Rasputin, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Romeo made a perfect land.

"Where are we?" asked Romeo in shocked seeing a White sphere floating.

"This place looks cool" said Natsu in an awe.

"I thought there would be fish?" said Happy

"So where are the Vanguards?" asked Gray

"Let me show you where they are" Rasputin lead Natsu, Happy, Romeo, and Gray to the vanguard. They were shocked seeing a new building or appearing in a new world.

They soon made it to the Vanguards room(For some reason I made that up). Rasputin let them in, Natsu and Gray looked at Zavala, Cayde, Ikora and Hawthorne in a pure concern.

"We've been expecting you Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." said Zavala, Cayde, Ikora, and Hawthorne.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel"

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster" said the two as they shake hands one out a time, towards Zavala.

"I'm Commander Zavala, and this is Ikora Rey, Hawthorne and Cayde"

"It's nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" said Ikora shaking hands.

"I'm Hawthorne, final meeting face to face, and this is Cayde"

"Hi, nice to meet ya, and uhh, Natsu, do you breath fire, and can he make a giant ice cube or something?"

"Huh?"

"Really Cayde?" asked Hawthorne.

"So, you guys are the Vanguards?" asked Gray while they gave them a nod.

"Why do you guys need us?" asked Natsu.

"Because…..a war is coming" said Zavala, Natsu and Gray looked shocked.

"What!?"

"Two years ago, a we had war with enemy you and the others might face."

"Others?" Natsu and Gray gave a questionable look.

"Not your friends, others like you" said Ikora.

"Who are we facing?"

"You're facing a enemy you never faced before, Oryx the Taken King, he can take anyone's powers and light if anything stand in his way" said Ikora almost in anger, "But he killed one of our allies"

Natsu and Gray didn't know what to say, but they have to, even though if they would randomly brought there friends here. Natsu and Gray clench their fists.

"Alright we'll help you" Zavala, Cayde, Ikora and Hawthorne looked at them showing their will.

"But we should go and find the others" said Natsu.

* * *

 **Next time: Soul Reapers**

 **Review, PM, Fav, Follow, or any other crap, Bye.**


	5. Episode 2: Soul Reapers

**What's up Heroes of the Hero collector, or something like that, and welcome to Anime: Avengers Infinity War, I know if in summer you might go to the Beach, going to the pool, or vacation, or maybe going Beach, going to the pool, or maybe vacation or whatever, well I'm not how many episodes I might get over the months or next year.**

* * *

' _The New Tower at Night'_

Later that night Natsu, Gray, Romeo, and Happy were sleeping in their beds(Just imagine if the Tower has rooms for Guardians), when Natsu and Gray talked with the Vanguards and talked about Oryx and his destruction of wiping out the world, they decided to help them and save the universe, but they have to gather all the Heroes, and unite to fight against Oryx. As for Mega Man…..

" _They must never know"_ Mega Man was on the top of the Tower sitting and looking at the Moon thinking if they failed everything will fall and end, _"We will stop you, Taken King"_

* * *

 **(Playing** **Marvel Studios - the new logo 2016** **)**

Goku and Vegeta( **Dragon Ball Z** ), Naruto and Sasuke( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Luffy and Zoro( **One Piece** ), Ichigo and Toshiro( **Bleach** ), Inuyasha and Koga( **InuYasha** ), Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki( **Saint Seiya** ), Yusuke and Hiei( **Yu Yu Hakusho** ), Issei and Kiba( **Highschool DxD** ), Akatsuki Ousawa( **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** ), Harutora Tsuchimikado( **Tokyo Raven** ), Takashi Komuro( **Highschool Of The Dead** ), Tigrevurmud Vorn( **Lord Marksman and Vanadis** ), Ryner Lute( **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes** ), Haruhiko Ichijo( **Musaigen no Phantom World** ), Kazuma Yagami( **Kaze no Stigma** ), Hero( **Maoyu Mao Yusha** ), Haru Glory( **Rave Master** ), Seiya Kanie( **Amagi Brilliant Park** ), Gon and Killua( **Hunter X Hunter** ), Midoriya and Todoroki( **My Hero Academia** ) Allen and Lavi( **D Gray-man** ), Toriko and Zebra( **Toriko** ), Kenshin and Sagara( **Rurouni Kenshin** ), Gintoki and Katsura( **Gintama** ), L Lawliet and Near( **Death Note** ), Alucard and Walter( **Hellsing** ), Hei( **Darker Than Black** ), Tatsuya Shiba( **Irregular at Magic High School** ), Conan Edogawa( **Detective Conan** ), Rikuo Nura( **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan** ), Inaho Kaizuka( **Aldnoah Zero** ), Izayoi Sakamaki( **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they** ), Momonga( **Overlord** ), Asta and Yuno( **Black Clover** ), Ganta Igarashi( **Deadman Wonderland** ), Sadao Maou( **The Devil is a Part-Timer** ) Guts( **Berserk** ), Spike( **Cowboy Bebop** ), Meliodas and Ban( **Seven Deadly Sins** ), Shinichi Izumi( **Parasyte** ), Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar( **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** ), Yu Otosaka( **Charlotte** ), Kenichi Shirahama( **Kenichi:The Mightiest Disciple** ), Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya( **Owari no Seraph** ), Edward Elric and Roy Mustang( **FullMetal Alchemist** ), Tsuna and Hibari( **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** ), Eren and Levi( **Attack on Titan** ), Death the Kid( **Soul Eater** ), Bell( **DanMachi** ), Simon( **Gurren Lagann** ), Ayato( **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** ), Moroha( **Seiken Tsukai No World Break** ), Lux( **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** ), Ichika( **Infinite Stratos** ), Godou( **Campione** ), Akuto( **Demon King Daimao** ), Saito Hiraga( **The Familiar of Zero** ), Ikki Kurogane( **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** ), Hayato Kisaragi( **Hundred** ), Rentaro Satomi( **Black Bullet** ), Nagisa and Karma( **Assassination Classroom** ), Sebastian( **Black Butler** ), Rin and Yukio( **Blue Exorcist** ) Sinbad and Alibaba( **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** ), Kirito( **Sword Art Online** ), Ken Kaneki( **Tokyo Ghoul** ), Yato( **Noragami** ), Saitama and Genos( **One Punch Man** ), Saber and Archer( **Fate Zero** ), Ryuko( **Kill La Kill** ), Akame and Tatsumi( **Akame ga Kill** ), Usagi and Mamoru( **Sailor Moon** ), Utena( **Revolutionary Girl Utena** ), Clare( **Claymore** ), Yoko( **The Twelve Kingdoms** ), Shiki( **Kara no Kyoukai** ), Asuka and Shinji( **Evangelion** ), Alita( **Battle Angel** ), Revy and Rock( **Black Lagoon** ), Motoko( **Ghost in the Shell** ), Mirai Kuriyama and Akihito( **Kyoukai no Kanata** ), Haruhi Suzumiya( **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** ), Ayaka and Honoka( **Witch Craft Works** ), Canaan( **Canaan** ), Yona and Hak( **Akatsuki no Yona** ), Re L Mayer( **Ergo Proxy** ), Robin Sena( **Witch Hunter Robin** ), Hime( **Sket Dance** ), Shana and Yuji( **Shakugan no Shana** ), Lina and Gourry( **Slayers** ), Yukino and Hachiman( **Yahari Ore no Seishun** ), Balsa( **Moribito** ), Kurumi and Shido( **Date A Live** ), Inori and Shu( **Guilty Crown** ), Mikoto and Touma( **Railgun** ), Momoyo and Yamato( **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** ), C.C( **Code Geass** ), Nana Osaki( **Nana** ), Black Rock Shooter( **Black Rock Shooter** ), Yuno and Yuki( **Mirai Nikki** ), Celty Sturluson( **Durarara** ), Akane and Kogami( **Psycho-Pass** ), Neko( **K-Project** ), Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou( **Nisekoi** ), Haruna( **Is This A Zombie** ), Satellizer El Bridget( **Freezing** ), Musubi and Minato( **Sekirei** ), Ikaros and Tomoki( **Heaven's Lost Property** ), Darkness( **Konosuba** ), Lucy( **Elfen Lied** ), Korra( **The Legend of Korra** ), Saya( **Blood-C** ), Moka and Tsukune( **Rosario Vampire** ), Mumei and Ikoma( **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** ), Ruby Rose( **RWBY** ), Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi( **Medaka Box** ), Rory Mercury( **Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there!** ), Homura Akemi( **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** ), Kanade Tachibana( **Angel Beats** ), Koku( **B: The Beginning** ), Natsuki Subaru( **Re:Zero** ), Haruhiro( **Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash** ), Justice Akatsuka( **Taboo Tattoo** ), Yuuji Kazami( **Grisaia no Kajitsu** ), Yoshino Takigawa( **Zetsuen no Tempest** ), Arata( **Trinity Seven** ), Chuuta( **ĒlDLIVE** ), Rokuro( **Sousei no Onmyouji** ) and finally Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster( **FairyTail** ).

All scene shows Goku unleashing Ultra, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan Blue, Naruto using Rasengan, Sasuke using Lightning Style Ninjutsu, Ichigo turing the Final Zangetsu form, Toshiro activating his Bankai, Inuyasha slashing his sword, Koga running fast, Pegasus Seiya using Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken, Phoenix Ikki using Phoenix's Wings Rise, Yusuke using Spirit Gun, Hiei using Sword of the Darkness Flame, Issei transforming his Sacred Gear Full Armor, Kiba slashing his sword, Akatsuki slashing his sword, Harutora using Onmyoudou, Takashi swing his bat, Tigrevurmud shooting his arrows, Ryner activating his powers, Haruhiko using The Book of Thoth, Kazuma using his magic, Hero clashing his sword, Haru slashing his sword, Seiya using his magical power mind, Gon uses Enhanced Strength, Killua uses Master of Stealth, Midoriya using Detroit Smash, Todoroki powering up Half-cold Half-Hot, Allen slashing his five claw fingers, Lavi smashing his hammer, Toriko punching enemies, Zebra gets Angers, Kenshin slicing enemies, Sagara punching enemies, Gintoki slashing his sword, Katsura drawing his sword, L reading a book, Near eating crackers, Alucard firing his guns, Walter stringing his enemies, Hei throwing knifes, Tatsuya firing his weapons, Conan picking up his glasses, Rikuo slicing and clashing swords, Inaho firing in his mech, Izayoi jumping high, Momonga turing into the Black Knight, Asta powering up his sword, Yuno using his Wind Magic, Ganta firing his hand gun, Satan turing into his Demon form, Guts slicing a demon, Spike shooting his guns, Meliodas slashing his sword downwards, Ban using his weapon, Shinichi hands turning into, Jotaro starts punching, Joseph punching enemies, Yu using his eye powers, Kenichi punching bags, Yuichiro clashing his sword, Mikaela drawing his sword, Edward using his Master Martial Artist, Roy snapping his fire fingers, Tsuna blasting his fire, Hibari turing his weapons into purple fire, Eren transforming into his Titan form, Levi throwing his blades, Death the Kid firing his guns, Bell swinging his sword, Simon in his mech, Ayato slashing a fireball, Moroha writing his fingers and powering up his sword, Lux putting his sword his hand and transforming into his mech, Ichika flying his mech and slashing his sword, Godou ordering his swords, Akuto turning into a demon, Saito drawing and slashing his sword, Ikki slashing arrows, Hayato powering up his suit, Rentaro drawing his gun, Nagisa slashing his knife, Karma shooting his guns, Sebastian throwing his knifes, Rin drawing his into his demon form, Yukio transforming his demon form with his gun, Sinbad using his Lightning Djinn, Alibaba powering up his fire sword, Kirito drawing his double swords, Kaneki into his black reaper from, Yato slashing his sword, Saitama punching once, Genos blasting his robot arms, Saber using Excalibur, Archer firing his arrows, Ryuko drawing her sword upwards, Akame slashing her swords in speed, Tatsumi transforming into Incursio, Usagi unleashing her Silver Crystal, Mamoru in his fancy suit, Utena drawing her sword upwards, Clare smashing her sword to the ground, Yoko dodging swords, Shiki running fast stabbing enemies, Asuka in her mech walking, Shinji in his mech walking, Alita putting her fingers in her face, Revy shooting her guns, Rock grabbing his guns, Motoko backflipping again and again, Mirai slashing black clouds, Akihito running, Haruhi dancing, Ayaka flying in the air, Honoka using his magic, Canaan looking at eye and shooting her guns, Yona shooting her arrows, Hak running slashing his spear, Re L Mayer shooting monsters, Robin looking at fire, Hime beating up bad guys, Shana slashing her sword and her back turning into fire wings, Yuji using his magic, Lina powering up his magic, Gourry drawing his sword, Yukino and Hachiman reading books, Balsa standing in a cliff, Kurumi using time, Shido helping out, Inori going berserk, Shu using his void powers, Mikoto snapping her fingers with a coin and lighting fires, Touma powering Imagine Breaker, Momoyo punching a lot of things, C.C minding controlling people, Nana smoking, Black Rock Shooter shooting his machine gun, Yuno being creepy, Yuki looking at phone, Celty creating a shadow axe, Akane shooting her guns, Kogami punching bags, Neko petting a cat, Chitoge walking in the streets, Raku with his necklace, Haruna firing his chainsaw, Satellizer El Bridget slashin her blade, Musubi punching enemies, Minato helping out, Ikaros flying with her angel wings, Tomoki running and dodging enemies, Darkness using her magic, Lucy(Not FairyTail, Elfen Lied) walking and looking at the sky, Korra using her fire and water bender, Saya slashing monsters, Moka transforming in Inner Moka, Tsukune transforming into a vampire, Mumei taking her blue ripping off, Ikoma firing monsters, Ruby Rose weapons in a scythe, Medaka's hair turning pink, Rory using black magic, Homura shooting her guns, Kanade looking at the sky, Koku using his Memory manipulation, Natsuki using his magic, Haruhiro cutting leaves, Justice using void maker, Yuuji lasting his guns, Yoshino walking in the streets, Arata unleashing a blue dragon in his hand, Chuuta showing his badge, Rokuro fire punching monsters, Natsu and Gray fuse their magic together.

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**

 **(Song End)**

* * *

' _The New Tower'_

At the Courtyard top tower are Natsu, Happy, Romeo, and Gray were getting ready to find the Heroes. Natsu was wearing a black long-sleeved jacket, often left open, untucked, and no undershirt (much like his original waistcoat) with light-colored trimming and the sleeves rolled up to his wrists, black baggy pants held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist, and a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots; there are several yellow, skull-like patterns on the jacket and pants.

Gray was wearing his black jeans, and…...he's shirtless.

Romeo was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"First we go to Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya?" asked Natsu a reasonable question.

"Yup" said Mega man

"Why can't we just find all of them?" asked Romeo, his plan was if they all try to get all of them first, but he was afraid if Oryx kills them first before they do.

"Because if we get all of them, then they might not know who we are or what is happening." Mega man said, Romeo thought it would be easy if they would just come.

"What about Oryx?" said Gray as he was a bit worried if Oryx finds them first.

"Don't worry, he's doesn't know where they are, even us"

"Well that's good, right?" said Natsu as he turn his head towards Gray.

"Well, I think?" said Gray.

" _Not really"_ Megaman was frustrated, worried, and scared.

" _ **You will all join Oryx, or die"**_ _said Warlock as he walked past dead bodys._

" _Where's my mom?" said a little boy with_

" _ **A little boy?"**_ _said Phoenix while smirking at the little boy._

" _Please tell me where my mom is"_

" _ **Relax honey,"**_ _said Phoenix as she picked up the little boy,_ _ **"What's your name?"**_

 _"Romeo"_

Rasputin looks at Romeo seeing his head down.

"Rasputin?" Gray waved his hand in Mega Man's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, it looks like you staring at something?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"So what happens if we get the others?"

"We die"

*Cartoon Question Mark*

"Kidding" Rasputin said in a goofy grin when Natsu, Gray, Romeo, and Happy gave a 'What the hell' look, "What, I thought you idiots might have a sense of humor"

*Beep**Beep*

"Huh?!" The four looked at each other to see what that beep was, they stopped and looked at Mega man.

"What?" Rasputin looked at his right arm, "Oh, forgot to tell you that this is my Danger alarm."

"Danger alarm?" Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Romeo looked at Rasputin's right arm seeing a red glow on and off.

"Does that mean…"

"Oh *Beep*"

* * *

' _Karakura Town'_

"Well, just another boring day" said Ichigo wearing his white shirt, and gray pants, walking in the streets of his hometown, wondering if this is not his end of the fight, with Ginjo.

*BOOM*

"WHAT THE!?"

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

In the distance of Karakura town median bombs explode one by one, people started running away from a group of 100 Fallen.

" **So this is the human world"** said Black Hood leading the Fallen, to search for the elemental crystals.

" **Search for the elemental crystals"** Black Hood order the Fallen. Fallen soldiers were climbing up buildings as they tried to search for the elemental crystals, **"If we don't find I will-"**

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

" **Huh?"** Black Hood was cut off when he heard a weird language attack hit him, the Fallen came running to Black Hood to see if he's injured, **"Who dares attack me!?"**

"That will be me!" Black Hood look up at the sky seeing the substitute soul reaper, "Don't you dare attack my home"

" **Who are you?"**

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper"

" **Soul Reaper?"**

"Leave my town alone" said Ichigo as he aimed his sword towards Black Hood, "Or face the wrath of my sword"

" **[Evil Laugh], or what?"**

*Swish*

*Swish*

*Swish*

*Swish*

*Swish*

*Swish*

*Swish*

" **Huh?"** Black Hood was about fight Ichigo when Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Soifon, and Yoruichi joined Ichigo behind him, Rukia turned her head to Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

"Hey"

"Good to see again" said Ichigo when Rukia turn her head to Black Hood.

"Who are you?" said Rukia in a glare.

" **My name is Black Hood"**

"Black Hood?"

"Why are you here?" said Toshiro

" **None of your business"**

"If it's none of your business, then why are attacking in Karakura Town?"

" **[Evil laugh], ATTACK!"**

"Attack?"

"Huh?"

Before they could speak, unknown enemies they never seen appear out of nowhere, Ichigo, Rukia and the others looked in shocked seeing the Fallen. It was like there was a hundred Fallen surrounding them.

"What the hell are those things!?" said Rukia

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly" said Yoruichi

"Whatever they are, we might be screwed" said Toshiro

"I don't know, but they look like….Aliens?" said Ichigo

" **Not just Aliens, they are the Fallen"**

"Fallen?"

" **Destroy them!"** Black Hood order as The Fallen surrounded Ichigo, Rukia and the others, they never seen this many Fallen even the big ones.

"Now what?" said Ichigo

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

*BOOM*

A few Fallen began to blast from the distance, Ichigo, Rukia, and the others including Black Hood looked two mysterious persons as they looked shocked seeing a guy's fist is on fire and has pink hair, and even the other one who's shirtless, with black jeans and his hand covered in ice.

"Who are they?" said Rukia

"I don't know, but I think they're helping us?" said Ichigo

"Whoever they, I might own them" said Rangiku

" **Who are you!?"**

"Ice Make Geyser!" Gray jumped and used his Ice magic at the Fallen, and Joined Rukia and the others.

" **What!"** Black Hood looked in shocked, while some magic circle appeared and Natsu, Ichigo, and Black Hood teleporting somewhere else.

* * *

' _At Karaku Park'_

" **Let me ask you one time, WHO ARE YOU!?"**

"You might wanna ask yourself!" shouted Natsu in a glare

" **Fine by me!"** Black Hood charged at Natsu ready to slash him but being blocked by Ichigo's sword.

"Who are you?"

"Trying ask you the same thing?" said Ichigo as he pushed his sword towards Black Hoods, "Let's not have this chat right now, but first we gotta defeat him"

"Right" Natsu and Ichigo charged at Black Hood when he jumped and smashed his sword to the ground causing a big crack.

"How strong is he?" said Ichigo in shocked

"I don't know, but we gotta do it fast." Natsu jumped up and ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" creating a fiery explosion at Black Hood.

"Woah" Ichigo has never seen someone has that much power, Natsu jumped back at Ichigo, "What was that?"

"Fire Magic"

"Magic?"

' _With Gray'_

* * *

"And who are guys supposed to be?" Gray asked Rangiku

"Soul Reapers" said Rangiku

"Soul Reapers?"

"Right, but we have to fight these Fallen" said Rukia went she slashed four or five Fallen. Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Soifon, and Yoruichi started fighting other Fallen troops, while Gray, Toshiro, and Rangiku fighting the big one(In case if didn't knew, when you first played Destiny and fighting the Fallen, that's the big one) or Devil Archon.

"How big is that thing?" said Rangiku in shock

"I don't know, but let's stop him" Toshiro started to slash his sword at the Archon, but blocked it with his arm and knocked Toshiro to the ground.

"Captain!" Rangiku ran to Toshiro, but the Devil Archon blocked her way and was about slash her with a Shock Balde when Gray blocked it with his Ice Sword, but the Shock Blade broke Gray's sword slash his body making him bleed.

" **[Fallen Laugh]"** The Devil punch Gray far when Rangiku grabbed him.

"You okay?" asked Rangiku holding Gray's body behind, laying him down"

"Ow, a little"

*Swish*

"Captain" Out of nowhere Toshiro fast pash behind Rangiku and Gray.

"Stay with him"

"Huh, but captain, what about-"

"I'll be fine just stay with him!"

"Yes captain"

"This one's mine" Toshiro strike his sword at the Devil Archon when it started to strike as well,"You're going down big guy!" Toshiro was about to strike him when he didn't notice he had four arms, and four Shock Blades.

"Crap"

Toshiro dodge the four shock blades and the Archon strike two blades at Toshiro and blocked with his sword.

" **Impressive"**

"Huh, you spoke?" said Toshiro in shock

"Impossible" said Rangiku in shock

" **That's because you haven't seen my real form"**

"Then show me" said Toshiro

" **Not until the war"  
**

"Huh, what war, what is this all about!?"

" **You will find out when Gray talks to you"**

"Who?"

" **With that orange hair girl"**

Toshiro looked back Rangiku and Gray seeing that black spikey hair guy is Gray.

" _So or maybe that's Gray"_

" **Aren't you gonna fight?"**

"Bankai" whispered Toshiro

" **Ban-what?"**

Before the Devil Archon could speak Toshiro releases his Bankai when white smoke appear around his body, his was covered in ice, than two ice wings appeared around his back.

"After I defeat you, leave this place in peace"

* * *

' _With Natsu and Ichigo'_

We are back with Natsu and Ichigo where they're battle against Black Hood starts. After Natsu showed Ichigo his magic, Ichigo was confused about his fire magic.

"I'll explain later" said Natsu

"Okay, let's fight him." Natsu and Ichigo charged at Black Hood, but Natsu and Ichigo stopped when Black Hood jumped as high as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Then Black Hood went down crashing like a meteor, sooner or later Natsu and Ichigo jumped back when Black Hood smashed the ground a large and median crack.

"How did he do that?" said Ichigo in anger

"I don't know, but he's not going to destroy anything your home" said Natsu in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I don't know like, do you have plan?"

"You should attack first, then I should counter attack him."

"Alright got that."

" **Are going to keep talking, or do you want to fight?"** Right where Black Hood was about to attack them, Ichigo draw his sword at Black Hood.

"I should go first, against you"

" **Well we should see"**

*Swish*

" **Huh?**

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

*Boom*

BLack Hood flew up when Ichigo came up to him started to striked him.

" **I don't think so!"** Black Hood blocked Ichigo swords with his, but Black Hood strike back with his blade at Ichigo being blocked by his Zanpakuto.

"This for what did to my Hometown!" Ichigo clashed his sword with Black Hood, when both swift speed, again, again, and again, when they stopped, both them jumped back, but Black Hood thought he was going to attack him, but something else…...Ichigo drew his sword at Black Hood, then placed his hand on his arm, when placed his hand on his arm a blue aura came around Ichigo's body.

" **What is this?"**

"You shall see, Bankai!"

" **Ban-what?"** Smoke appear around Ichigo until his clothes change into Bankai clothes, **"What is this?"**

"How about try and catch me" Ichigo ran towards Black Hood and disappeared.

" **What the!?"**

"Like I said," Ichigo began to swift speed again, again, again, and all over again circling around him, "Try and catch me!"

" **Two can play that game!"** Black Hood keep slashing his sword again and again at Ichigo, but not until black hood stopped until…..

*Slashed*

"*groan*, NOW!"

" **Huh!?"** Black Hood looked down from the ground seeing Natsu getting into his position, he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames up from his mouth at Black Hood.

"FIRE…..DRAGON…..ROAR!"

" **AHHHHHHH"**

*BOOM*

"You okay," Ichigo flew back with Natsu to check he's okay from that large attack.

"Yeah"

'You look tired?"

"Because I might of used all of my magic energy of course" Natsu said as he was breathing a little.

"How much power did you had?" During the fact that Ichigo felt a lot power from Natsu during his Fire Stream.

"Maybe a large, but nothing much."

"Alright then let's go help the others."

"Right"

* * *

' _With Toshiro'_

" **Oh, I'll leave this place"**

"Or what" said Toshiro

" **Once I destroy you"** The Devil Archon charged at Toshiro

"Oh yeah!" Toshiro drew his sword and slashed Devil Archon but until the Devil clashed his Blade with Toshiro and the Devil struggled with their swords clashed.

"HYAH!" But unfortunately Toshiro slashed his sword downwards towards the Archon and jumped and slashed him through the body.

" **Do you think this is over!"**

" _Damn it"_ The Devil Archon charged at Toshiro again

"I don't think so," Toshiro flew up in the air drawing his sword up in the air, "Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro slashed his sword until a blue and ice dragon appeared in a tin air and the ice dragon charged at the Devil Archon.

" **You think that can hurt!?"** The Devil blocked the ice and water dragon, then it started to push the Devil harder as it can, but it Devil started to break the ice into pieces.

"Tensō Jūrin!"

" **Huh?"** The Devil looked up at the sky in shock seeing the weather changing into very dark clouds, _**"Is he controlling the weather?"**_

"Now"

" **Huh?"**

"Vacuum Ice Blade!" A large sharp ice came out of Toshiro's sword went straight to the Devil, expect the Devil blocked the ice blade with both Shock Blades.

" **Hahaha, Serious-"** The Devil was about to speak when Toshiro was nowhere sight, **"Huh?"**

"Hyōrinmaru!" The Devil looked up seeing Toshiro slashing his sword then the ice and water dragon came out Toshiro's sword went flying towards the Devil.

" **HOW CAN THIS BE!?"**

*BOOM*

"Well, that might've been a short fight but leave this place now" said Toshiro in a serious tone.

" **Archon"** Black Hood came out of nowhere and the Fallen soldiers went back with Black Hood, **"We should leave right now."**

"Hey!" Natsu and Ichigo came behind Toshiro.

" **What about the crystal?"**

" **We should find somewhere else,"** Black Hood looked at Natsu and Ichigo giving him a glare, **"Before they do."** Black Hood drew his sword up when a teleporter appeared in front of Black Hood, the Devil, and the Fallen and then they all disappeared.

Natsu and Ichigo were trying to catch their breath after that fight with Black Hood. Toshiro looked at Gray thinking about what war was coming.

"So now you what's happening" said a voice behind Rangiku.

"Huh?" Renji looked at Mega Man who came out of nowhere.

"Who you might be?" asked Yoruichi

"Well why not ask them" Mega Man pointed towards Natsu and Gray.

"Oh forgot that my name is Natsu Dragneel"

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

"And what happened to Gray" said Natsu

"He might got a little cut" said Rangiku holding Gray's head and body, but got back up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you"

"Your welcome and what's your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster, you"

"Rangiku Matsumoto"

"You know, you kinda look beautiful with that orange hair" said Gray smiling while Rangiku started to blush when Gray called her beautiful.

"Thank you"

" _Great another ship and that flirt might be good"_ Mega Man thought, "And what about your names?" Mega Man asked Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Soifon, and Yoruichi.

"Let me say their names" said Ichigo when Natsu, Gray and Mega Man watched, "This is Renji Abarai"

"Hey"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Hi"

"Uryū Ishida"

"What's up"

"Soifon"

"Hi"

"And Yoruichi"

"Hello"

"And I'm Tōshirō Hitsugaya"

"Good now we know everyone except for your other captains" said Rasputin while Ichigo almost forgot about them.

"Great, might explain what's going right now" Toshiro said while Rasputin face was covered in a near shadow.

"A war is coming" said Natsu and Gray that made the soul reapers including Ichigo in shocked.

"What war?" said Soifon

"We don't know" said Rasputin.

"And why did you came and help?" asked Rukia

"Because we need all the help we can get" Said Natsu when Ichigo and the others understood that part.

"How many are their?' said Ichigo

"Like 130 Heroes, we got two, me, Gray, Ichigo, and Toshiro, now all we need left is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and then the others" said Natsu

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Well that was like a short fight or not, but I need the best heroes for my other episodes, look I know didn't post it in the right time because I had school work, but now my school is over, I want you to know if there's any mistakes please let me know. Also I had to do like my chores at home, and that's why I couldn't have time to do my story and I loved my views, and I like all of you guys so have a fun summer and I see guys in the next chapter**

 **Next Time: Elemental Stones**


	6. Trailer 3

**Hello, again, to the** **Anime: Avengers Infinity War** **, as many of you didn't know I started another called Fate Zero: Ragnarok, as a prequel to Infinity War, then I will make others, but sometimes my parents make me go to sleep somewhere at 9:30, but sometimes I type faster or a little, but I'm not finished with episode 3 yet, I'm over but I think I'm over 59 or 53 percent.**

 **But I know there hasn't been a trailer 3, but this trailer is from a YouTube Channel called TNovix created his own Avengers Infinity War trailer style of a Alita: Battle Angel, and it broke my heart.**

 **Well enough with this let's get to the trailer.**

* * *

 **(Playing J2 - New Divide (feat. Avery) | Alita: Battle Angel | Official Trailer Music)**

Scene opens with the view on Wardington, next shows the FairyTail guild logo.

Natsu, Korra, Gintoki, Katsura, Lucy, Akame, and the Four Heavenly Kings heard a strange noise outside.

The Fallen and Hive ships slowly flying in the surface.

 **(I remember black sky's, the lighting all around me)**

The music starts with Goku and Vegeta( **Dragon Ball Z** ), Naruto and Sasuke( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Luffy and Zoro( **One Piece** ), Ichigo and Toshiro( **Bleach** ), Inuyasha and Koga( **InuYasha** ), Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki( **Saint Seiya** ), Yusuke and Hiei( **Yu Yu Hakusho** ), Issei and Kiba( **Highschool DxD** ), Akatsuki Ousawa( **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** ), Harutora Tsuchimikado( **Tokyo Raven** ), Takashi Komuro( **Highschool Of The Dead** ), Tigrevurmud Vorn( **Lord Marksman and Vanadis** ), Ryner Lute( **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes** ), Haruhiko Ichijo( **Musaigen no Phantom World** ), Kazuma Yagami( **Kaze no Stigma** ), Hero( **Maoyu Mao Yusha** ), Haru Glory( **Rave Master** ), Seiya Kanie( **Amagi Brilliant Park** ), Gon and Killua( **Hunter X Hunter** ), Midoriya and Todoroki( **My Hero Academia** ) Allen and Lavi( **D Gray-man** ), Toriko and Zerba( **Toriko** ), Kenshin and Sagara( **Rurouni Kenshin** ), Gintoki and Katsura( **Gintama** ), L Lawliet and Near( **Death Note** ), Alucard and Walter( **Hellsing** ), Hei( **Darker Than Black** ), Tatsuya Shiba and Mikihiko( **Irregular at Magic High School** ), Conan Edogawa( **Detective Conan** ), Rikuo Nura( **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan** ), Inaho Kaizuka( **Aldnoah Zero** ), Izayoi Sakamaki( **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they** ), Momonga( **Overlord** ), Asta and Yuno( **Black Clover** ), Ganta Igarashi( **Deadman Wonderland** ), Sadao Maou( **The Devil is a Part-Timer** ) Guts( **Berserk** ), Spike( **Cowboy Bebop** ), Meliodas and Ban( **Seven Deadly Sins** ), Shinichi Izumi( **Parasyte** ), Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar( **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** ), Yu Otosaka( **Charlotte** ), Kenichi Shirahama( **Kenichi:The Mightiest Disciple** ), Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya( **Owari no Seraph** ), Edward Elric and Roy Mustang( **FullMetal Alchemist** ), Tsuna and Hibari( **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** ), Eren and Levi( **Attack on Titan** ), Death the Kid( **Soul Eater** ), Bell( **DanMachi** ), Simon( **Gurren Lagann** ), Ayato( **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** ), Moroha( **Seiken Tsukai No World Break** ), Lux( **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** ), Ichika( **Infinite Stratos** ), Godou( **Campione** ), Akuto( **Demon King Daimao** ), Saito Hiraga( **The Familiar of Zero** ), Ikki Kurogane( **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** ), Hayato Kisaragi( **Hundred** ), Rentaro Satomi( **Black Bullet** ), Nagisa and Karma( **Assassination Classroom** ), Sebastian( **Black Butler** ), Rin( **Blue Exorcist** ) Sinbad and Alibaba( **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** ), Kirito( **Sword Art Online** ), Ken Kaneki( **Tokyo Ghoul** ), Yato( **Noragami** ), Saitama and Genos( **One Punch Man** ), Saber and Archer( **Fate Zero** ), Ryuko( **Kill La Kill** ), Akame and Tatsumi( **Akame ga Kill** ), Usagi and Mamoru( **Sailor Moon** ), Utena( **Revolutionary Girl Utena** ), Clare( **Claymore** ), Yoko( **The Twelve Kingdoms** ), Shiki( **Kara no Kyoukai** ), Asuka and Shinji( **Evangelion** ), Alita( **Battle Angel** ), Revy( **Black Lagoon** ), Mokoto( **Ghost in the Shell** ), Mirai Kuriyama( **Kyoukai no Kanata** ), Haruhi Suzumiya( **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** ), Ayaka and Honoka( **Witch Craft Works** ), Canaan( **Canaan** ), Yona and Hak( **Akatsuki no Yona** ), Re L Mayer( **Ergo Proxy** ), Robin Sena( **Witch Hunter Robin** ), Hime( **Sket Dance** ), Shana and Yuji( **Shakugan no Shana** ), Lina and Gourry( **Slayers** ), Yukino( **Yahari Ore no Seishun** ), Balsa( **Moribito** ), Kurumi( **Date A Live** ), Inori and Shu( **Guilty Crown** ), Mikoto and Touma( **Railgun** ), Momoyo( **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** ), C.C( **Code Geass** ), Nana Osaki( **Nana** ), Black Rock Shooter( **Black Rock Shooter** ), Yuno and Yuki( **Mirai Nikki** ), Celty Sturluson( **Durarara** ), Akane and Kogami( **Psycho-Pass** ), Neko( **K-Project** ), Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou( **Nisekoi** ), Haruna( **Is This A Zombie** ) , Satellizer El Bridget( **Freezing** ), Musubi( **Sekirei** ), Ikaros( **Heaven's Lost Property** ), Aqua( **Konosuba** ), Lucy( **Elfen Lied** ), Korra( **The Legend of Korra** ), Saya( **Blood-C** ), Moka( **Rosario Vampire** ), Mumei( **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** ), Ruby Rose( **RWBY** ), Medaka Kurokami( **Medaka Box** ), Rory Mercury( **Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there!** ), Homura Akemi( **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** ), Kanade Tachibana( **Angel Beats** ), Natsuki Subaru( **Re:Zero** ), Koku( **B: The Beginning** ), Haruhiro( **Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash** ), Justice Akatsuka( **Taboo Tattoo** ), Yuuji Kazami( **Grisaia no Kajitsu** ), Yoshino Takigawa( **Zetsuen no Tempest** ), Arata( **Trinity Seven** ), Chuuta( **ĒlDLIVE** ), Rokuro( **Sousei no Onmyouji** ) and finally Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster( **FairyTail** ).

 **Fanfiction Productions**

 **(I remember each flash, as time began to blur)**

The Brawlers in their ship began to stop the hyper speed as they stopped, they looked at tons of dead bodies and broken ships in horrified and shocked.

 **(Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me)**

"Are you sure you're up to this fight?" Satellizer says to Saber as her looked down. The Regent Redeemer ships came riding to the Awoken. Oryx looks back at his servants, walking towards them. "This Oryx we're talking about he's the strongest their is."

 **(And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve)**

"You know I'm a lot stronger than you think… I've slayed a lot of enemies, and tried to kill me but none as." Broken parts, wrapped around Saber's mouth. "I'm only alive because fate wants me alive."

 **(So give me reason, To prove me wrong)**

 **HeroCollector Studios presents**

 **(To wash this memory clean, let the floods cross)**

"Oryx's is just a monster who will prevail my vengeance as fate as it wields."

 **From the Stories of**

 **Fate Zero: Ragnarok** **and** **Fairy Tail: The Dark Land**

 **(The distance in your eyes)**

"And what if you're wrong." Gilgamesh revealed his hands as a box of the Fire stone appears Oryx looks at the Fire stone in a smirk.

 **(Give me reason, to fill this hole, Connect this space between)**

"Well if I'm wrong then...what more could happen." The Tidal Dawn came flying to the Tower. The back of Tidal Dawn opened, where Zavala, Ikora and Cadye waited, Goku and Motoko, and the others walked out of the Tidal Dawn. Several Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal pods began to fall from the orbit on Earthland as came crashing to the orbit.

 **(Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies)**

Saber looked around in shock. Goku looking up in wonder, Inuyasha and Ryner also look around, an ominous wave brushing against them, Rokuro and Eren looked around, concerned expressions on their faces, Alucard clocks his Combat Rifle Jackal while Clare grips her sword, Simon, Asuka, Lux, and Ichika, who were inside their mech, turning around to see a black and white portal suddenly appear behind everyone, Saitama clenches his fist while Mikoto and Darkness prepare their magic, Spike and Akeno reaching into holster and click the safety off their guns.

 **(Across this new divide)**

Slowly, Oryx walks out of the portal, an anger, but serious frown on his face. Chitoge looked at Oryx in shock, Momonga, Rin, Tsuna, Kirito, and Sinbad standing in their position in a glaring at Oryx, smirking at them back.

 **On April 27**

"We looked forward in time." said Usagi. A black hooded figure coming close to Oryx and Acolytes. Natsu looked back in horror. "To Reveal futures." Oryx comes close to the Heroes, when Saito releases his swords as the other Heroes charged. Natsu, Death the Kid, Naruto, Ichigo, Ruby, Ash, Pikachu, Korra, Midoriya and C.C looked at the Sailor Moons and Kurumi in shocked. "To reveal all possible outcomes to win this fight." Oryx shows his sword with the Air and Dark elemental stones.

 **(A new divide)**

All the Heroes charge forward for the biggest and ultimate fight of their lives. Rentaro punched a Swarm left and right, when Goku used his Ki at the Fallen, both Heroes and Aliens and monsters began charging at each other. Sebastian punched a Hive on the ground in anger. Pegasus Seiya grabs Ash and Pikachu on top of the Hive ship. Oryx and Acolytes followed the hooded figure. Acolytes looks at the ocean in tears.

"How many do we win?" said Natsu as Kurumi said the one thing no one expected.

 **Where Will You Be**

Korra, Ayaka, and Inori lanches energy chains at Oryx, holding both arms. "Today I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me, a day may come when the courage of men fails," Ash with Latos and Latios grabbing Mirai. Natsu came landing on both feet looking at Oryx in glare. "When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day"

 **(A new divide)**

 **When It All Ends**

"An hour of Guardians and Warriors when the age of Heroes comes crashing down," Titan, Warlock, Gold, Red, and Phoenix looked Saber in shocked and anger. Saber with the other Heroes came charging when Saber jumps with her sword unleashing a fire. "I bid you stand!" Oryx jumps sending a large black and white fireball. Kenichi grabs Raven's Axe with both hands. Natsu blocks Oryx's beam, struggling. Oryx glares at Goku from struggling. Warlock pushes sending cars at Vex, dodging.

Korra, Ayaka, and Inori grabbed held Oryx's arms, C.C on top of his shoulders putting both hands on his head, Naruto with other shadow clones grabbed the legs, Nagisa, Kayano, Issei, Rias, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Lucy and Gon grabbed Oryx's wings, Natsu, Haru, and Midoriya trying to take out the stones.

Oryx raises his sword in his right hand as force of gravity pull meteors, Natsu looked at what Oryx was doing in shocked, Oryx swings his sword as the fallen meteors came crashing down. Mumei looks at Ikoma in sadness. Canaan pointed her gun at Oryx. Saber screams in agony as flames cover all over her body.

*Music Stops*

Natsu and Hisui hugged each other in tears.

*Music Resumes*

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**

 **(Across this new divide)**

Acolytes closes his eyes in tears as light appear in sky.


	7. Trailer 4

**Hello, to the Infinity War story and I got another trailer, that is also from YouTube which is a Godzilla: King of the Monsters Trailer style created by, CarpenterSound. Like I know many of you saw my Trailer 3 of Alita Battle Angel Trailer Style, but sometime I made mistakes, and I may have some trouble with my Episode 3, so I'll post it in few months.**

 **Well enough with that, watched the Trailer.**

* * *

Scene opens with rustling wind, with Goku looking up in wonder.

" **I know what it's like to lose."**

Inuyasha and Ryner also look around, an ominous wave brushing against them.

" **To feel so desperately that you're right…"**

Rokuro and Eren looked arounded, concerned expressions on their faces.

" **Yet to fail, all the same, nothing less."**

Alucard clocks his Combat Rifle Jackal while Clare grips her sword.

" **Dread it, run from it…"**

Simon, Asuka, Lux, and Ichika, who were inside their mech, turning around to see a black and white portal suddenly appear behind everyone.

" **Destiny arrives all the same."**

Saitama clenches his fist while Mikoto and Aqua prepare their magic. Slowly, Oryx walks out of the portal, an anger, but serious frown on his face. Spike and Revy reaching into holster and click the safety off their guns.

Fanfiction Productions and HeroCollector16 Studios presents…

(Playing Imagine Music Clair De Lune from Godzilla The King of the Monsters Trailer)

One of Fallen and Hive ships came slowly flying in the air of Wardgintion. Lucy/Nyu, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, Korra, Gintoki, Katsura, Akame, C.C and The Four Heavenly Kings all looked from the TV Screen News in shocked.

" **This universe is finite its resources finite. The entire universe of the multiverse we will find life, but it will be taken by its sun of extinction."**

Natsu walks through the panicked streets of Wardington before helping an injured little girl.

" **If they take war on me or try to kill me, if life is to take or left uncheck life or it will face extinction."**

The planet New Vestroia is seen from the distance as the Brawlers with Spectra and Gus on their ship.

" **With all ten Elemental Stone, I could simply smash my sword….. It will all be destroyed."**

Oryx sits on his throne as the Fallen, Hive, Vex and Cabal all kneeled before him. He looked at his sword, seeing the Elemental Stones glow brightly. Romeo looks up at Oryx, who kneels before him, offering a hand which he takes.

" **I call that a small price to pay for salvation."**

Team RWBY walked through a ghostly field looking at dead bodies. Lina looks in horror as a village were in flames, tears running down her cheeks.

" **I'm the only one who knows that humanity shall die."**

The next scene shows Oryx sitting next to his throne, with Gourry looking at him.

" **At least I'm the only one with the will to act of the taken."**

Oryx stands over a large hill, with a hooded figure watching him. A look of pure regret is seen on Acolytes face as the Water Stone appear out of nowhere. Slowly, he grabs the Water Stone, bringing it to his sword.

*BOOM*

The moment when he felt the water stones power, Oryx and Acolytes were engulfed in a pillar of the which it shines throughout the ocean as it began to rise above the air.

 **On April 27**

Standing in the middle of spaceship room, with his servants standing around him, Oryx raises his sword before smashing it. A planet is seen exploring into a million large parts. The land of Fiore begins to crumble in front of the Heroes.

"Now I know it feels like all hope is lost." said Saber. While Goku looking at his team, with Luffy, Yusuke, Allen, Kenshin, Alucard, Edward, Kaneki, and Meliodas behind him.

Kayano falls in Nagisa's arms, hugging him tightly while crying.

"But together we can kill...Oryx."

Saber is seen riding in the Regent Redeemer, with Hiro flying it.

A Hive ship begins to crash onto a landing pad, with Yato jumping to dodge the flames.

Koku, Hero, Kazuma, Izayoi, Justice and the others look in shock as a large glowing light appeared in the middle of the Traveler.

Hakaze leans in and kisses Yoshino on the lips, much to his surprise.

Goku brings his bare hands grabbed Oryx's sword, who glares at him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Super Saiyan of the Dragon Ball roars as his Ultra Saiyan begins to surface.

Several Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal pods began to fall from the orbit on Earthland.

Fallen and Cabal tanks begin to roll onto the fields of Fiore, firing at everyone.

The Swarm, Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal begin to roar while charging forward.

All the Heroes charge forward for the biggest and ultimate fight of their lives.

"You're a monster of destruction." Acolytes said in tears, while Oryx looks at him in sympathy.

" **I'm sorry."**

Revy, Alucard, and Ichika fired their guns at the Swarm.

Korra, Ayaka, and Inori launching multiple energy chains at Oryx, holding both arms.

Saber screams in agony as flames cover all over her body.

Natsu and Gray launches a large beam straight towards Oryx, blocking it.

*Music stops*

"So, this is when fight or flight?" Rasputin says as Winter, Leviathan, looked at Acolytes, who grabbed his weapon.

"...we battle."

*Music Resumes*

Dante looked at large fire beam came charging up.

Moka and Ruby hold Lina back screams in anger.

Oryx launches a large Fire and Air beam.

Issei blocks Oryx's beam from getting close to Rias.

Mikoto cries in anger as she launches a powerful lighting beam at Oryx.

A portal came out of nowhere in the field of Fiore, until large fire spread everywhere at the Swarm.

Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal pods came falling down in the field of Fiore.

Dragon From Natsu and Oryx charged at each other, fist raised high.

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**


	8. Trailer 5

**Hey guys out there, Happy Halloween, I just want you to know that I'm still working on Episode 3 because I'm still getting thoughts, right know I found another trailer style, it's a Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Comic-Con Trailer Style, it's by Irrelevant Person.**

 **When I saw it, the trailer looked like it's time to go to war, but without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

(Playing Hans Zimmer - Batman v Superman: Comic-Con Trailer Music)

Scene opens with Goku and Vegeta( **Dragon Ball Z** ), Naruto and Sasuke( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Luffy and Zoro( **One Piece** ), Ichigo and Toshiro( **Bleach** ), Inuyasha and Koga( **InuYasha** ), Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki( **Saint Seiya** ), Yusuke and Hiei( **Yu Yu Hakusho** ), Issei and Kiba( **Highschool DxD** ), Akatsuki Ousawa( **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** ), Harutora Tsuchimikado( **Tokyo Raven** ), Takashi Komuro( **Highschool Of The Dead** ), Tigrevurmud Vorn( **Lord Marksman and Vanadis** ), Ryner Lute( **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes** ), Haruhiko Ichijo( **Musaigen no Phantom World** ), Kazuma Yagami( **Kaze no Stigma** ), Hero( **Maoyu Mao Yusha** ), Haru Glory( **Rave Master** ), Seiya Kanie( **Amagi Brilliant Park** ), Gon and Killua( **Hunter X Hunter** ), Midoriya and Todoroki( **My Hero Academia** ) Allen and Lavi( **D Gray-man** ), Toriko and Zerba( **Toriko** ), Kenshin and Sagara( **Rurouni Kenshin** ), Gintoki and Katsura( **Gintama** ), L Lawliet and Near( **Death Note** ), Alucard and Walter( **Hellsing** ), Hei( **Darker Than Black** ), Tatsuya Shiba and Mikihiko( **Irregular at Magic High School** ), Conan Edogawa( **Detective Conan** ), Rikuo Nura( **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan** ), Inaho Kaizuka( **Aldnoah Zero** ), Izayoi Sakamaki( **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they** ), Momonga( **Overlord** ), Asta and Yuno( **Black Clover** ), Ganta Igarashi( **Deadman Wonderland** ), Sadao Maou( **The Devil is a Part-Timer** ) Guts( **Berserk** ), Spike( **Cowboy Bebop** ), Meliodas and Ban( **Seven Deadly Sins** ), Shinichi Izumi( **Parasyte** ), Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar( **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** ), Yu Otosaka( **Charlotte** ), Kenichi Shirahama( **Kenichi:The Mightiest Disciple** ), Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya( **Owari no Seraph** ), Edward Elric and Roy Mustang( **FullMetal Alchemist** ), Tsuna and Hibari( **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** ), Eren and Levi( **Attack on Titan** ), Death the Kid( **Soul Eater** ), Bell( **DanMachi** ), Simon( **Gurren Lagann** ), Ayato( **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** ), Moroha( **Seiken Tsukai No World Break** ), Lux( **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** ), Ichika( **Infinite Stratos** ), Godou( **Campione** ), Akuto( **Demon King Daimao** ), Saito Hiraga( **The Familiar of Zero** ), Ikki Kurogane( **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** ), Hayato Kisaragi( **Hundred** ), Rentaro Satomi( **Black Bullet** ), Nagisa and Karma( **Assassination Classroom** ), Sebastian( **Black Butler** ), Rin( **Blue Exorcist** ) Sinbad and Alibaba( **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** ), Kirito( **Sword Art Online** ), Ken Kaneki( **Tokyo Ghoul** ), Yato( **Noragami** ), Saitama and Genos( **One Punch Man** ), Saber and Archer( **Fate Zero** ), Ryuko( **Kill La Kill** ), Akame and Tatsumi( **Akame ga Kill** ), Usagi and Mamoru( **Sailor Moon** ), Utena( **Revolutionary Girl Utena** ), Clare( **Claymore** ), Yoko( **The Twelve Kingdoms** ), Shiki( **Kara no Kyoukai** ), Asuka and Shinji( **Evangelion** ), Alita( **Battle Angel** ), Revy( **Black Lagoon** ), Mokoto( **Ghost in the Shell** ), Mirai Kuriyama( **Kyoukai no Kanata** ), Haruhi Suzumiya( **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** ), Ayaka and Honoka( **Witch Craft Works** ), Canaan( **Canaan** ), Yona and Hak( **Akatsuki no Yona** ), Re L Mayer( **Ergo Proxy** ), Robin Sena( **Witch Hunter Robin** ), Hime( **Sket Dance** ), Shana and Yuji( **Shakugan no Shana** ), Lina and Gourry( **Slayers** ), Yukino( **Yahari Ore no Seishun** ), Balsa( **Moribito** ), Kurumi( **Date A Live** ), Inori and Shu( **Guilty Crown** ), Mikoto and Touma( **Railgun** ), Momoyo( **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** ), C.C( **Code Geass** ), Nana Osaki( **Nana** ), Black Rock Shooter( **Black Rock Shooter** ), Yuno and Yuki( **Mirai Nikki** ), Celty Sturluson( **Durarara** ), Akane and Kogami( **Psycho-Pass** ), Neko( **K-Project** ), Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou( **Nisekoi** ), Haruna( **Is This A Zombie** ) , Satellizer El Bridget( **Freezing** ), Musubi( **Sekirei** ), Ikaros( **Heaven's Lost Property** ), Aqua( **Konosuba** ), Lucy( **Elfen Lied** ), Korra( **The Legend of Korra** ), Saya( **Blood-C** ), Moka( **Rosario Vampire** ), Mumei( **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** ), Ruby Rose( **RWBY** ), Medaka Kurokami( **Medaka Box** ), Rory Mercury( **Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there!** ), Homura Akemi( **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** ), Kanade Tachibana( **Angel Beats** ), Natsuki Subaru( **Re:Zero** ), Koku( **B: The Beginning** ), Haruhiro( **Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash** ), Justice Akatsuka( **Taboo Tattoo** ), Yuuji Kazami( **Grisaia no Kajitsu** ), Yoshino Takigawa( **Zetsuen no Tempest** ), Arata( **Trinity Seven** ), Chuuta( **ĒlDLIVE** ), Rokuro( **Sousei no Onmyouji** ) and finally Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster( **FairyTail** ).

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

" **I know what it's like to lose."** Aladdin's arm started shaking as Morgiana looked at him in concerned. Goku, Luffy, Eren, and Meliodas entering out of the ship then to the Tower showing Zavala and Goku shaking hands. **"Feels so desperately that your right."** Natsu, Death the Kid, Naruto, Ichigo, Ruby, Ash, Pikachu, Korra, Midoriya and C.C looked at the Sailor Moons and Kurumi in shocked. **"Yet to fail nothing less."** Winter, Siva, Leviathan, Rasputin, Acolytes, and Gourry looked at Oryx in sympathy. **"Dread it."** Gilgamesh looks down at Oryx in guilt. **"Run from it."** Oryx started walking towards Gilgamesh, Titan, Warlock, Black Hood, Night Raven, Gold, Red, and Phoenix. **"Destiny still arrives."**

"Tell me his name again." Natsu asked as Rasputin walks to him.

"Oryx," Slowly, Oryx walks out of the portal, an anger, but serious frown on his face. Oryx looks at Korra with a small frown. "That guy is monsters, he takes all life away and takes away half of the population." Scene shows Earth being invaded, then unleashing an undead army killing the population, Oryx sitting next to young Romeo, after the Hive started killing the prisoners.

One of Fallen and Hive ships came slowly flying in the air of Wardgintion. Pikachu hears a strange sound far away, as Ash followed his partner seeing the Hive ship.

" **Hear me and rejoice"**

Natsu walks through the panicked streets of Wardington before helping an injured little girl.

Natsu, Gray, Rasputin, Korra, Gintoki, Katsura, Rentaro, Lucy/Nyu, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Akame, C.C, Nana, and Inori walked towards the alien ship when a green light transported sended one of Oryx's servants.

Korra stops walking then glares at them.

" **You will be punished in the hands of the servants of Oryx,"** Titan starts knocking the car for battle, " **Your meanness lives, I are now contributed to-"**

"I'm sorry this earth is closed for peace." Natsu said as Warlock glares at him.

Scene shows the view on Magnolia.

" **This universe is finite its resources finite."** Momoyo closed her eyes in guilt. Chitoge looking at Aladdin's arm. **"The entire universe of the multiverse we will find life,"** Warlock with Titan and Black Hood walked towards Korra when red spikes getting close to her left cheek. **"It will all be destroyed,"** Lina looks in horror as a village were in flames, tears running down her cheeks. **"it needs corre-"**

"How would you know!" Gourry yelled at Oryx, moving his head stubborn. Goku looked down down in his eyes.

"You've killed," Winter said. Altia screams from the shock of Oryx, "and tortured," Shana's tears started flowing from Altia. Celty was being trapped by stone spikes from the ground, "And you call it mercy." Warlock lifted another broken parts, wrapped around her mouth. Goku looking at his team, with Luffy, Yusuke, Allen, Kenshin, Alucard, Edward, Kaneki, and Meliodas behind him. "The universe as judged you." Several Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal pods began to fall from the orbit on Earthland, "You asked it for a prize." Oryx, Acolytes, Winter, Siva, Leviathan, and Rasputin were engulfed in a pillar of the which it shines throughout the ocean, "and it told you no." C.C, on top on Oryx's shoulders, was being in pain from mind controlling Oryx, screaming.

" **I'm sorry."** Acolytes said in tears looking at Gourry.

 **On April 27**

Clare looked at Saber in surprise. Natsu flies with his dragon form breathing fire from his mouth. Lina grips her sword near Midoriya's throat. Oryx shows Romeo a style dagger. Dante looked at large fire beam came charging up. The shard of the Traveler's light energy began flowing around the surface. In battle Tsuna blasting his fire towards the hive. Goku transforms into Ultra form. Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal pods came falling down in the field of Fiore. Fallen, Vex, Hive, and Cabal ships dropped pods, sending it to crash to the land on the ground. Kagome was pinned on the ground when Phoenix jumped before Kenichi caught her blade. Oryx lifted his sword activating the fire stone, smashing it to the ground, causing a large fire to spread everywhere like wildfire.

"Now I know it feels like all hope is lost trust me I have seen it." said Saber. A planet is seen exploring into a million large parts. Korra stomp her leg forcely lifted huge rocks and sending it to Warlock before caught it with the force of his hand, moving his fingers creating spikes, sending it towards Korra and Lucy/Nyu. Natsu walks with his half dragon form. Meliodas grabbed a Swam's throat. "Together," Yona swung her sword Oryx, caught it. Ryuko swung her sword at Oryx's left cheek. Lina releases her sword in anger. "You and I we can kill Oryx." Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki came flying on the Hive ship. Simon standing in his mech, when Ichika flying past him. Mikoto in tears shots her lighting beam at Oryx.

" **Perfectly balance,"** Natsu and Gray injured shot their beams at Oryx, blocking with his sword. Goku struggles from Oryx's sword, screaming, **"As all things should be."** Oryx release his left hand from his sword and punched Goku's right cheek. Phoenix clashing against Motoko and Utena. Inuyasha clashing his sword against Night Raven. Kayano falls in Nagisa's arms, hugging him tightly while crying. Saber flies above the air at the Fallen ship. Spike reflex kicks at Red. Akane firing her Dominator.

" **RAAGGGHHHHH!"** Final scene shows Oryx swinging his sword as the fallen meteors came crashing down.

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**


	9. Episode 3: A Fight for the Elements

**(Playing the intro from Justice League)**

HeroCollector16 Studios presents…

The scene shows the shadow of Natsu unleashing fire dragon king, Goku flying in Ultra form, Saber getting into excalibur position, Naruto using rasengan, Luffy putting his hand on his straw hat, Ichigo activating bankai, Inuyasha putting his sword on his back, Pegasus Seiya in gold saint form, Yusuke pointing his finger, Issei in dragon armor, Gon running, Midoriya clenching his fist for Detroit Smash, Kenshin raising his sword, Gintoki pointing his sword straight, L reading his book, Spike shooting his gun, Meliodas holding his sword on his back, Edward placing two hands, Tsuna blasting fire, Eren biting his hand, Death the Kid shooting his two guns, Kirito releasing his double sword, Kaneki unlesaing ghoul form, Yato pointing his sword upwards, Saitama raising his fist, Akame holding her sword, Usagi her Moon Prism, and Ruby swinging her crescent rose. The last scene shows Goku standing the middle, Natsu in the right, and Saber in the left, and behind them is all the anime heroes.

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**

* * *

 **Hello everybody, my name is HeroCollector16 and welcome to Anime: Avengers Infinity War, and welcome to episode 3, I know it was supposed to call Ninjas, but I feeling kinda of myself stupid, but I called it the Elemental Stones, so that you can see there backstory….was that a spoiler. So if you like it or don't like I will role with it or let me know so that I can see what the problem is so...good.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you very much, I will.**

 **Captain Imaginat: That's all the anime's I have.**

 **Guest: I will but it will take me some time.**

 **Dim95: RIP Stan Lee, the Marvel Hero**

* * *

' _Deep Space_ '

 **(3 days ago)**

" _...is anyone their…"_

" _...this is the United Nations Space Alliance…"_

" _...we are under attack I repeat we are under attack…_ "

" _A huge alien battleship, right in…_ "

" _...Is anyone out…please help…_ "

Several miles from space stood the Dreadnaught, Hive, Ketch, Fallen ships, and Cabal warship far from the UNSA Tigris ship, as large ships and jets were destroyed, as the Fallen Ships fired the UNSA Tigris ship. **"Hear me and rejoice,"** Shirou, Rin, and Nora were pinned down on the ground in a serious injuries as Warlock walked past them and walking past countless bodies of soldiers. **"you have the courage, of being slayed by the Taken King…"** Black Hood looked at injured soldier and then stabbed him. **"...surrender, or even in death, you have become the servants of Oryx."** Warlock walks pass Gilgamesh as he looks at him in concerned then looks at Oryx standing at the window looking at space. Oryx turns to look at Gilgamesh.

" **I know what it is like to lose, to feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nothing less."** Oryx grabs Saber and pulls close to Gilgamesh, as the servants of Oryx were standing close to him. **"Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same, and now it's here or should I say,"** Oryx walks close to Gilgamesh and shows his sword with the Air and Dark elemental stones. **"I am"**

Saber was being grabbed by Oryx's hand as she coughed a little blood, "What are you?" Red grabs Irisviel close to Phoenix, as Gilgamesh loos at Saber in concerned.

" **The Fire Element or your friend or servants head."** Oryx pulls his sword close to Saber's head, as Kiritsugu and Irisviel looked in fear.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Irisviel yelled in anger as she struggled being grabbed by Gold.

" **Oh he will, as long as you tell us where is the Fire Element."** said Phoenix in a dark smirk as Gilgamesh glares at her.

"I will ask you," Oryx and his servants looked at Gilgamesh when he was about to tell the Fire Element, "how about...killaway." Gilgamesh said in smirk. Oryx and his servants, even Saber and her master's look at Gilgamesh in shock. Oryx pulls his sword close to Saber's head and activating the Air Element making the electricity into Saber's head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Saber screams in pain from Oryx's sword. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Saber!" Irisviel looked at Saber in fear thinking she might get killed. Gilgamesh also looked at Saber's servants in wonder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gilgamesh looked at Saber again in wonder and fear. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Oryx pulled his sword away from Saber's head.

"What… Fire element.." said Saber in a weakly voice, coughing a little blood from her mouth. Gilgamesh looked down raise his hand upwards revealing a metal and glass box showing the Fire element stone floating in the center. Oryx looked at the Fire element as if he was ready to claim it.

"Saber, this is the Fire element that he wants and I'm not going to watch you suffer." Irisviel looked at Gilgamesh in shock thinking he do this for her.

" **Your optimistic as been misplaced, King of Heroes"**

"Well for one thing, I'm not the King of Heroes, anymore but their will be a leader," Oryx looked at him in cencerned. "and for another… we've got the Four Heavenly Kings."

"RAGGGHHHHHHH!"

Toriko charged at Oryx, crashing down the floor, before Gilgamesh drops the Fire Stone and grabs Saber, Zebra, Coco and Sunny charged at Titan, Red and Gold also sending them both crashing to the wall as the Four Heavenly Kings scream in anger.

" **What the-"** Phoenix was being disturbed when Motoko kicked her, releasing Irisviel and rans to Saber. Warlock backed up with Raven and Titan.

Toriko began to rage in anger and started punching Oryx left and right, then straight making him struggled, when Toriko put his bare hands on his arms pushing him and breaking the wall.

But Raven refused to attack when Warlock raised his fingers, **"Let him have his fun."**

Oryx struggled Toriko's bare hands, but grabbed it in full strength, Toriko was struggling from Oryx's strength, and started to drain Toriko's powers, starting to fall on his feet. Zebra, Coco, and Sunny stopped attacking Titan, Red, and Gold, charged at Oryx before he drained their powers and falling down. Oryx looked at the Four Heavenly Kings seeing their defeat.

*SMACK*

Saber smacked Oryx with a large pipe, when Oryx looked at her in a weakly expression and kicked her, sending her to the ground, but got back up. Warlock lifted broken parts and moving towards Saber, wrapping all over her body.

Irisviel looked at Saber in horror, Kallen, C.C, Rentaro, Enju, Kisara, Motoko, Allen, Lavi, Re-l, Saya, Inroi, Robin, looked at Oryx in fear. Kiritsugu opened his eyes and looked at the others.

"Please… help my friends… for one last... time." Kiritsugu placed his both hands together, seeing Kallen, C.C, Rentaro, Enju, Kisara, Motoko, Allen, Lavi, Re-l, Saya, Inori, Shu, Robin, Shirou, Rin, Toriko, Zebra, Coco, Sunny, Irisviel, Gilgamesh and Nora's body's glowing sending them to a another world. Irisviel looked at Kiritsugu in sadness.

"NO!"

*Boom*

Suddenly they all disappeared. Phoenix got back up seeing no foes. Oryx walked towards Kiritsugu, pinned on the ground, giving him a glare.

"You could've never killed my friends."

" **I could've, but that was a grave mistake."** Oryx grabbed a sword until…

*STAB*

...Stabbing him on the heart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Saber yelled in Heartbroken, Oryx looked at Kiritsugu and stabbed him again, watching Kiritsugu closing his eyes.

"RAGGGHHHHHH!" Saber scream in anger trying to break free. But Warlock lifted another broken parts, wrapped around her mouth.

" **Shhh."** Black Hood came close to Saber and shushing her.

" **My humble King,"** Warlock kneeled holding the box holding the Fire Stone, **"Bow before your success,"** Oryx looked at Warlock in smirk, **"No other being or humans has ever have the might, may the Taken King, form the Elemental Stones."** Warlock offered the the box to Oryx and started to crush it.

*Break*

Oryx looked at the broken pieces in his hand, separating the broken pieces, and sees a glowing orange heat. Oryx smirk at the Fire Stone, got his sword and placed it with the in the sword.

*Boom*

Until he placed the stone, a large shockwave began to boom.

" ***Groans*"** Oryx groans from the Fire Stone given him more power and strength, then stops as he catches his breath from that power, and looked at the Stones, **"The other stones are somewhere from the multiverse, track them, and find them my servants, if you anyone standing in our way, kill them."**

" **Master, we will not fail you."** said Phoenix as the others bowed.

" **What about her?"** Raven pointed towards Saber trying to break free, but Oryx walked towards her, seeing anger. Until he took off the broken part that was wrapping around her mouth.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Oryx looked at Saber in a smirk.

" **You think you can kill me."**

*STAB*

" **You will never kill me, if were so powerful."** Saber gasped Oryx's knife, then he started to break the other broken parts, as Saber keeps on gasping she started to feel pain, fell down.

" **Soon no one will stop me."** Oryx lifted his sword activating the fire stone, smashing it to the ground, causing a large fire to spread everywhere like wildfire, **"Goodbye, Warrior."** Until Oryx said those final words, him with his servants poratled back to the Dreadnaught.

Saber crawled to the window, laying on her back closing her eyes and dreaming her flashback, "Natsu, my master, my friends, I'm sorry, but this feels like the end of me." said Saber crying in tears.

Until the Dreadnaught and the allies started their ships, flying to find the stones, but until they left, the UNSA Tigris ship exploded like an atomic bomb.

This war... has only just began.

* * *

' _In Earth's Atmosphere_ '

In the atmosphere earth was purple light coming all the way to Earth in super speed.

* * *

' _In Wardington_ '

 **(Now)**

"And why are all people and little cute kids looking at us like we're from the DC Universe?" Korra said, in the streets of Wardington were her, Gintoki, Katsura, Nana, Akame and Lucy/Nyu, walking when people, parents and kids looked at them.

"Why?"

"Because of our costumes." They all looked at their clothes seeing it different from the citizens what they were wearing, until something popped out of Lucy head.

"Wait, I think I know why?"

"Which that is?" Korra and the others stopped walking when Lucy tried to think.

"Were from the Marvel and the DC Universe or Korra's the father of Dr. Fate of Strange." They all blanked faced like she grew a lot of heads.

"Seriously." Korra sweatdrop from that joke.

"Wow, what a joke, it seems like you are getting used to your life now." said Nana in a completing.

"Yup, well I had some help." said Lucy, when they started walking again.

"Well I wouldn't say if my mother's name was Martha." said Gintoki.

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

"What the?" Akame looked at a purple light crashing from a warehouse, when the citizens started panicking, "Let's go" They all ran to the warehouse, when Gintoki kicked the door, until they got in they saw unfamiliar faces.

"My god, what happened?" Nana looked at the unfamiliar faces seeing them pinned down on the ground, "Let's help them out." Korra and Lucy and the others helped them out by holding them.

"Oryx's...coming." Akame heard a women with white hair spoke in a weakly voice, then Akame ran to the white hair woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" The white hair women opened her eyes slowly.

"He's coming." Korra and Akame looked at each other confused.

"Who?"

* * *

' _Karakura Town_ '

"So you're saying to me, that there is invasion coming?" asked Ichigo wearing is soul reaper suit, walking with Natsu, wearing his grey shorts, an orange shirt, with a red ribbon, and sandals, also with Gray and Toshiro.

"Yup, sooner or later he'll come." said Natsu.

"Who?"

"Well, later because we have to gather everyone to fight him." said Natsu

"Because if we don't, we lose everything." said Gray looking down, when Toshiro signed.

"Then we must gather all of them to fight." said Toshiro, until Natsu and Gray forgot about the one person who likes to play jokes.

"Where's Rasputin?"

"I'm right here." They all looked turned their heads seeing Mega Man but a different color… and having a tail.

"What?"

"Rasputin, why do you have a tail."

"I like having a tail."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo looked back seeing Orihime running to him.

"Huh, Orihime, what are you doing here?" Natsu, Gray, and Rasputin looked at the new faces in confusions.

"Well, we heard about the yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Ichigo remembered what happened a day ago when they came, "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

"And we just wondering if you're oka-" Orihime looked at new faces, one was the pink hair salon guy, a boy with a...tail, and a handsome black hair spiky guy...Orihime can't stop looking at Gray at started to blush. Okay I think she might have crush on Gray since he's shirtless like the muscles and stuff.

"Hey, Ichigo who are they, and why is he shirtless?" Orihime blushed a little seeing Gray shirtless.

"Hey where are your clothes?" Toshiro whispered at Gray, looking at himself.

"Great, again."

"Umm, what?" Orihime questioned.

"Well, I have a bad habit taking off my shirt so, that's why." Gray said as Orihime almost looked at his abs, blushing.

"Wow, Gray talk about handsome man." Natsu, Ichigo and Toshiro looked at Rasputin like a grew a second head, but Gray had a tick mark on his forehead.

"Well tell him put his shirt on." said Ichigo

"No, I'm okay with it." said Gray

"Well might tell us your names?" Orihime asked to Natsu, Gray, and...a boy with a tail.

"Well I can work with that." said Rasputin as he explained the names, "This is Natsu Dragneel, and the one who's shirtless is Gray Fullbuster, and I'm Rasputin."

"I'm Orihime Inoue, and its...nice to meet...Gray." Orihime can't stop blushing from Gray's abs.

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo looked back seeing Rukia coming towards him and the others, wearing her soul reaper uniform.

"Rukia, where you come from?"

"Well I was checking on you to see what happened." said Ruika in her perspective manners.

"Well, everything is okay."

"And I happen to notice notice new faces, and the ones we met yesterday." Rukia was talking about Natsu, Gray, and...a boy with a tail.

"And I can also work with that, I'm Rasputin, this is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and your name was Rasputin, right?."

"Yes, but by the way?"

"What?"

* * *

' _At_ _Karakura Park_ '

In the park Natsu, Gray, and Rasputin wanted to know what they saw yesterday(Not the enemies, their powers)

"We're soul reapers." Rukia said as Rasputin looked at them in a puzzled mind.

"Soul Reapers?"

"Soul Reapers are a race of spirits who govern the flow of souls between the human world and the afterlife realm that we call the Soul Society." Rukia explained almost about everything about how Ichigo become a soul reaper, then rescuing Rukia from being executed.

"Wow, and what's with this Bankai?" Rukia looked at Natsu and Gray realizing about their powers.

"Bankai is kind of like a power up from your sword, like how me and Toshiro did." said Ichigo

"Huh, well good to know." said Rasputin as Ichigo and Toshiro also forgot about them.

"And what about your powers?" Natsu and Gray looked at them in surprise wondering about their powers. Natsu stood up beginning to speak.

"Well, the one you saw, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Ichigo looked at him like a bolt from blue, Ichigo remembered some of the attacks he did. Toshiro looked at Gray wondering about his powers.

"And what about you?" Toshiro asked Gray, stood up and showed him.

"I'm a Ice Make Wizard." Toshiro looked at Gray unexpected, he looked at him like they have in common. Natsu looked at Rasputin for a moment forgetting about two people they brought.

"Where's Romeo and Happy?" Rasputin looked at Natsu in bolt of lighting.

"Well, right here." Natsu looked behind at Rasputin seeing his fanboy and partner looking at him in surprise, "You brought them here?"

"Well…"

"Uhh, walking cat?" Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, and Orihime looked in awe.

"Oh, this is Happy?"

"Hi." Happy said as Orihime looked at Happy picking him up giving him a hug.

"Aww, you're so cute."

"Natsu Dragneel," All of them turned and saw a new face walking out of a portal.

"I'm name is Korra, I need you and your friends to come with me." said Korra as walked out of a portal from the shadows. Natsu, Gray, Ichigo, and Toshiro looked at her in a rude awakening, "Oh and don't worry about the portal."

"Yeah are you going to kidnap us or something?" said Rasputin in

"We need your help, look it's not over saying that universe is in danger."

"And who's we?"

* * *

' _Wardington Warehouse_ ''

"This is we." Korra showed Natsu and the others(If I might juggled it up) showing new faces, "This is Akame, the girl with the long black hair and Nana, the with the short black."

"Hi." Akame waved.

"Hey"

"This is Gintoki Sakata and Katsura Kotaro."

"Hey/Hi."

"And this is Lucy or Nyu."

"Hi."

"And….forgot your names." Korra said to the new ones who crashed here. Inori stood up first.

"I'm Inori Yuzuriha, and this is Shu Ouma."

"Hi." As soon Inori introduced her and Shu, C.C the girl with light long green hair stood up.

"My name might be kinda difficult, the name's C.C." Natsu, Gray, Happy, Romeo, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, and Orihime a little widen their eyes about the name, "I know." C.C turned to Kallen, stooding up.

"Kallen Kozuki," starting to introduce the others, "and this is Allen Walker, Lavi, Toriko, Zebra, Coco, Sunny, Nana Osaki, Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara, Kisara Tendo, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka and Irisviel Von Einzbern." Until Kallen was done introducing C.C noticed someone they forgot.

"Wait, where's Nora, Motoko, Re-L, Robin, and Saya?" Kallen and the others(the ones crashed) didn't notice they were missing others.

"When we helped you guys there was only some of you." Korra said in perspective.

"And what about you guys?" Allen said to the new group.

"Okay, I'm going to do the talking," Rasputin stood up in middle introducing to his group, "Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Happy the cat, Romeo Conbolt, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I'm Rasputin," As he was done introducing he noticed some blank face, "What?"

"Why is your name Rasputin?" asked Rin.

"Because I'm a Warmind."

"And who's Happy?" asked Sunny.

"I'm Happy." The new group notice Orihime holding a blue cat.

"Oh, well that looks amazing." said Kisara in awe as well as the others.

"Well enough with that, but the problem is what's going on?" said Rukia in her concern.

"I believe I can answer that," The group all payed attention to Rasputin about this, "Since the Universe was form, there was nothing left," Rasputin showed a image vision back from it started of the Universe, "But once it was form." The next screen shows the bang, "Until, a big bang, sending ten elemental stones across the multiverse, fire, water, life, air, tech, magic, undead, dark, light, and earth." Rasputin turns to Korra, reaches her pocket and revealed the earth stone, "But somehow heroes showed up, saving humanity from extinction," Natsu and Gray looked at ten elemental stones in awe, "since now the devil showed up, Oryx the Taken King, the taker of life, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx, was a Hive king that the Hive worshipped as a god," Rasputin's faced started to glare, "After the guardians and fellow fireteam killed Oryx's son, Crota, he traveled in space for revenge, then guardians killed Oryx, but a month ago he was resurrected from his servants, but he ignored his son and know he is looking for the ten elemental stones." Natsu and Gray knew something like that could happen.

"Tell me his name again." Natsu looked at Irisviel.

"Oryx, that man is monsters, he takes all life away and takes away half of the population."

"He's like a scary monster from demons." said Kallen in fright, because back from her world she didn't believe in monsters but now after she and Saber met they faced the demon knight, but know the attack she never seen this scared.

"Well that leads to your demons that you've faced." said Rasputin as Natsu, Gray, Kallen, Korra, Lucy/Nyu and Irisviel looked at Rasputin, "What?"

"What are you talking?" said Natsu in a glare.

"*Sigh* The demons you've fought and battle Oryx's members or guardians," Natsu, Korra, Lucy/Nyu and Kallen were shocked, "Like Zagan, Death, The Sinner, Legion, and Hades that's him, and he…...no I don't want you to know." Rasputin knows what FairyTail has been through since the past.

"What?" Natsu looked Rasputin in serious glare

"Fine, he sent Acnologia…, with the Alvarez Empire to attack you that's him." Natsu, Gray, Happy and Romeo were completely shocked if this is making scenes, like how they been through.

"This is insane,were there any rumors about this?"

"No, I'm sorry, I wish." Rasputin then looked at Wendy

"Wait, you're saying that he only wanted to kill us." Happy said in a sort of tears.

"Yes, he wanted to kill FairyTail and all of you."

"Why did he want to kill us?!" Gray said in anger.

"Not all of FairyTail." Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Romeo looked at Rasputin in what did he meant 'not all of FairyTail'.

"What?"

"He only wanted to kill Natsu and Gray." All of them went in pure shock, "And…"

"Let me guess, Deliora?" Gray lowered his head in a shadow expression as Rasputin nodded his head.

"And he killed my husband." said Irisviel while tears started falling but Enju and Kisara put their hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Well you should've seen that monster for what he did." said C.C

"We've could've stopped him." said Toriko in full guilt.

"Not if we used our powers." said Zebra thinking if they should've used their powers before Oryx could drain them.

"But we had our chances." said Coco in concerned.

"Sooner or later he will come." said Sunny in a full concerned.

"But one problem was that he drained your powers." Rentaro says as Lucy/Nyu looked at him with something new.

"Wait, that monster can drain powers?" Lucy/Nyu says as Rentaro nodded.

"But he only has the Dark, Air, and Fire stones and that only makes him stronger if he gets his hands on all ten stones Natsu."

"He destroy all life in every universe on nuclear reactor." said Irisviel after Kallen leaned her back on the wall.

"Did you really just say like a nuclear reactor or a vacuum cleaner?"

"Are you seriously leaning on a dusty old wall?" Rasputin said in serious red mark.

"Yeah ma-"

*Cling*

Rasputin wipe his tail at Kallen from leaning from an old wall, Kallen walked closely towards each other as lighting bolts came through their heads.

"You are going to regret that." Rasputin walked towards Natsu, while Kallen walked back with the others.

"Well that's just great." said Allen

"Yup, you don't say." said Lavi

"So now all of you know what's happening?"

"If Oryx needs all Ten why don't we stick this one with the rock." said Natsu pointing the Earth Stone with Korra holding it.

"Oh, hell no." Korra says in a glare as Natsu did the same.

"Listen these stones are only chances against him, but we don't want to get ourselves killed." said Rukia in full concerned.

"Yeah so conversely we might have the best chance against us." Toshiro says in concerned.

"Well if we don't our mission we're all going to die." Korra said as Natsu walked to her.

"What is your mission besides making waterfall rocks?"

"Protecting you and your world, moron." Natsu made a brow twitch from what Korra said.

"Uhh, guys can we not have this conversation right now, the Life, Water, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Light stones are out there somewhere and we need to find them now." said Rasputin as he wants to them before Oryx does.

"That might be a problem." said Natsu in full concerned

"What do you mean?" Rasputin said confused.

"Well for me, I already know where Undead stone is."

"Where?" Natsu pointed at Romeo.

"Romeo?"

"The Undead stone... is inside Romeo." Kallen, Akame, C.C, Lucy/Nyu, Inori, Nana, Orihime, Enju, Kisara and Rukia placed their hands over their mouths, as Ichigo, Toshiro, Rentaro, Allen, Lavi, Gintoki, Katsura, Shu and The Four Heavenly Kings were shocked that an Undead stone is inside a child. But they know what Undead means.

"When did this happened?" Rasputin walked closely towards Romeo putting his hand on his right shoulder.

"I was send from another world then placed me with this thing." Orihime walked towards Romeo giving him a comfort hug. Rasputin looked at Natsu in like a bombshell.

"So that's why FairyTail became so quiet like an owl." Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Romeo looked at Rasputin like he grew a first head, when Irisviel walked towards Natsu, "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Natsu listen, Saber's gone, we need to find the others so we can stop Oryx." Natsu felt grief in his veins of what Irisviel said.

"Well things couldn't get any better, well let just do this first." Rasputin put his finger on his head looking at phone calls.

*Rumble*

The moment went quiet when everyone heard a huge rumble, Rasputin lowered his finger looked in other directions to see what made that rumble. Natsu and Gray looked at Korra, Akame, C.C, Inori, and Orihime when a gust of wind blew from there hair.

"Hey, you girls happened to, move your hair?"

"Not at that moment." said Akame as the others looked up on top of the window seeing a gust of wind blowing scrap of paper, Natsu, Korra, Gintoki, Katsura, and Toriko looked at the door hearing people panicking. Natsu walked to the entrance, opening the door seeing a lot of panics and cars crashing in towards each other beeping, from a huge wind, the others came out from the warehouse looking everywhere in shocked.

Natsu started to walked through the panics until a little girl started trip, "Hey, are you okay?" The little girl nodded, "Go find your mommy." The little girl ran to her mother in a safe concerned, when a car started to crash to a large pole, "Guys help them out!" Kallen, Lavi, Enju, Kisara, and Katsura started to help the citizens.

"What's happening?!" said Gintoki in awe.

"I don't know I'm working on it." said Rasputin using his technology mind looking at cameras from the streets.

"You better." said C.C following Rasputin, "Or else we might be in trouble."

"Please tell me their is an invasion?!" Happy said in concerned.

"Maybe but we have to help them." said Lucy/Nyu helping the citizens.

"But what's with this wind?" said Gray looking everywhere from the huge wind.

"Well try and stick together!" said Rukia releasing her sword.

"Well that would be a good thing." said Orihime following Rukia.

"Hey Korra, you might want to put that stone in your pocket!" said Natsu

"Might want a use it." Korra put the earth stone in her pocket, as soon as they walked towards an open area they found where that gust of wind came from it was a huge ship in the surface.

"What the?"

* * *

' _At Wardington Tower_ '

" _ **Breaking news, over at Wardington there's some sort of an alien spaceship…"**_

"Hey Runo, what's that?" Runo walked towards Julie seeing an alien ship on the news, in pure shocked.

"What is that?" said Runo in shocked as Alice came to towards Runo and Julie.

"What's going on?" Alice looked at the alien ship in full shocked as their Bakugans came popping to their shoulders.

" **What's going on Runo, huh?"** Runo's Bakugan Tigrerra looked at the TV screen seeing a alien spaceship, **"What is that?"**

"I don't know but somehow it just appeared." said Julie in a bolt of blue.

" **Should we/go and/whatever it is?"** said Hydron as the girls looked at themselves in fear.

" **Well I hope this is not one of the Vexos?"** Gorum said in concerned.

"Well come on guys." Julie, Runo and Alice ran to the elevator, then ran towards the streets to see that alien spaceship.

* * *

' _Somewhere at Wardington_ '

"Haru?" Elie tapped Haru's shoulders trying to get his attention.

"What?" Haru looked back seeing an alien ship in shocked.

"Should we do something?"

"Let's fight them." Haru and Elie started running to the alien ship.

* * *

' _With Natsu_ '

"Okay, Rasputin, you got anything?"

"Well first off all, there's all little slight of people are watching this on the news, and people watching far from the streets!"

"Do think this is Oryx?" said Gray wondering if this is happening.

"Probably?" said Orihime as she hold Gray's arm in a fright as Gray looked at her in a blush.

"Are the people out of this area!?" Toshiro wanted Rasputin to know that the people can't hurt so Rasputin looked everywhere in mind.

"Yup!"

"But what about this huge wind?" Toriko asked as Korra moved her hands in a circle unleashing a huge gust of wind blowing it away, Natsu looked at Korra in a full surprise as she gave him wink, until Natsu smiled. A News Helicopter came from far from the alien ship.

" _ **I've never seen anything like this ever, an alien spaceship from nowhere send out some hideous monsters, and some...kids are walking towards them!"**_ The people of Wardington looked at the TV screen from gasps and shocked.

Natsu, Gray, Rasputin, Korra, Gintoki, Katsura, Rentaro, Lucy/Nyu, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Akame, C.C, Nana, and Inori walked towards the alien ship when a green light transported sended one of Oryx's servants, Natsu, Gray, Ichigo, and Toshiro remembered the black hood guy, but some of the two were unfamiliar.

" **Hear me and rejoice, you will be punished in the hands of the servants of Oryx, be thankful, that your meanness lives, I are now contributed to-"**

"I'm sorry this earth is closed for peace," said Natsu trying to get them to leave, "You better pack your things and get outta of here." Warlock glared at Natsu after speaking to Korra.

" **Earthbender,"** Korra looked at Warlock in a short notice, **"Does this human ever speak to you?"**

"Well not for myself." Korra crossed both arms until she unleashed her full bender elementals when her eyes turned to glowing white eyes, "You dare trespass this city and on this planet." Korra glared at them, when Ichigo releasing his Bankai, Gintoki grabbing his wooden sword, and Rentaro slamming both fist together making his arms turned into black and blue. The people of Wardington looked at them in pure shock seeing what's happening.

"That means get lost the three musketeers." said Rasputin making Titan, Black Hood, and Warlock angry.

" **They angered us."** said Warlock as Black Hood and Titan looked at him.

" **So?"**

" **Let Titan bring the stone."**

" **Well do."** said Titan as he walked towards them as all of them are getting ready to fight.

"Well looks like we got a big guy." Rasputin said as Natsu stood there, "Natsu?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to fight or watch?"

"Well I'm waiting for my thing." Rasputin looked at Natsu in an open eye, "Well that's a thing right there." Titan knocked the broken car until All of the others looked at them in bewildered knowing what they were doing.

"You are starting to embarrass us right now."

"Yeah, sorry, well we got this." Rasputin walked back with Orihime, until Titan started to charged at Natsu, when he crossed his arms igniting his hands until fire spread from his body when a dark red Dragon Scales appeared from his skin, legs, and arms, then Gray clenched his fist to his open hand, then a cold breeze spread to his right arm and body turning black, walking forward after the modes were complete.

Titan clenched his both fists about to smash Natsu and Gray, until Natsu caught Titan's fist in the right and Gray caught Titan's fist in the left, Natsu and Gray both clenched fist punching Titan, he back off for a moment, Natsu closed his left fist and Gray closed his right fist ready for him again, Titan now started to charge after Natsu and Gray swing their arms punched Titan with full strength sending him towards Warlock, moving his finger sending Titan to another direction, crashing towards a building.

Natsu and Gray turned their heads towards the others looking at them in shocked, but Rasputin had the most shocking expression.

"HOW THAT HAPPEN!?"

"Well it's a long story." said Gray after Warlock lifted his right hand.

"It-"

*BOOM*

Natsu and Gray were cut off when a force of rocks lift them up in the air. "Natsu!" Happy released his wings flying up to catch Natsu.

Warlock lifts his hands making the trees before pulling by a physical movement, pushing his straight towards Lucy, lifted her arm straight before the trees stopped and forced it towards Warlock blocked by creating a big wall.

" **The swordsmen are mine."** Black Hood charged at Ichigo and Gintoki, grabbing them by the throat sending him and them to an open area.

"Ichigo!" Rukia started flying to Ichigo.

"Dammit." Toshiro also started flying with Rukia.

"Well great, looks like we have to catch up to them." Akame said as she, Katsura, Allen, and Lavi started to run to catch up with Rukia and Toshiro.

"Well, you fighters might want to start with the big guy." Korra said to Four Heavenly Kings.

"But what about him?" asked Sunny, Korra looked back seeing the a devil with his hands glowing dark green.

"Well me, Lucy, C.C, and Inori will take care of him." Warlock lifts a car with his magic sending it towards them, Korra summons a water and fire circle before Natsu flies in, and Fire Dragon Fist it, sending it towards Warlock before lifted his hand using his psychic powers cutting the car in half.

"You gotta give them that Stone now." Natsu said to Korra to his concerned.

"It stays protected." says Korra, Happy comes flying down holding Gray from his back.

"Hey, I'm joining the fight too." Rasputin said as he started running towards Warlock, sending huge rock vines before Rasputin dodge it by jumping, Warlock move his head to the right until Titan throwed a car towards Rasputin, Natsu, and Gray before crashing into the park.

"You guys okay?" Rasputin said as Natsu and Gray nodded, "Are we doing pretty well or bad?"

"Well do you mind helping us, not get hit this time." said Gray in a complete serious tone.

"Well here's the answer try not to." Titan came crashing through the building in a perfect landing, throwing a medium boulder at them. Nana came into the park.

"Watch out!" Nana yelled at Natsu and Gray, jumped from the boulder. Titan released his gun and started firing everywhere, Natsu making his reflexes, dodging the blast when Rasputin teleported around from the blast.

"Ice Make: Shield!" A large shield completely made out of Ice was formed in Gray's arms, lowering it in his head blocking Titan's blast beams, after that Gray charged at Titan but aggressively got hit crashing to an open tree.

"Hey!" Titan looked at Natsu, charging at him but knocked him in the grassy field, Natsu was enable to get up before Titan's gun transformed into an axe and swung at Natsu before…

*CLING*

Natsu looked up seeing a person with silver hair, and a sword blocking the axe, "Hi there," Haru turned his head back at a familiar face, "Natsu is that you?"

"Haru, how did you get here?" Natsu said in surprised.

"It's a long story-" Haru was being interrupted when Titan grabbed Haru throwing him away, Haru got back up and released his Ten Commandment Sword, "Hey Natsu, what's this guy problem and where did they come from?"

"Uhhh, well I think they're from space and came here to steal a rock stone from a lady?" Natsu said as Haru might of guessed that.

"Oh yeah?" Haru started running at Titan before his weapon turned into a sword combined with a gun, as soon as he was about to fire, Haru block it the blast from his sword, until the Heavenly Kings came crashing down knocking him down on the ground.

* * *

' _With Korra_ '

"Let's see what you're made." Korra stomp her leg forcely lifted huge rocks and sending it to Warlock before caught it with the force of his hand, moving his fingers creating spikes, sending it towards Korra and Lucy/Nyu when Inori released purple energy chains swinging around, by destroying the spikes.

"Wow this guy is a like a wizard." said Lucy/Nyu in shocked.

"Then we won't hold back." said C.C as her head began to turn in nightmare mode as a red energy rope came from her hand, swinging it at Warlock caughted him forcing it back, until Warlock broke free then lifting a medium rock, throwing it at them.

"I don't think so!" Korra spirited at the rock then punched it in full strength.

" **Hmm, your powers are nothing compared to mines."** Warlock says as Inori glared at him.

"What about the power that you killed innocent people and torture."

" **The only people they have to suffer is their maker."** Inori narrowed her eyes at him, getting angry as C.C placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Inori, we have to stay focus."

" **They only thing you all have to focus is me."** Warlock put his arms straight, with the hands folded, made a big wave at them, dodging it.

"What kind of a monster are you?" Korra said in her management.

" **My powers are magic, but different then yours."**

"Uhh, what the hell do you do mean by different!" C.C asked in her opinion.

* * *

' _With Ichigo_ '

*BOOM*

"Dammit." Ichigo and Gintoki were pinned on the ground from the explosion.

" **All of your strengths are nothing like us."** said Black Hood standing far from them.

"Ichigo!" Rukia came along with Toshiro, Akame, Katsura, Allen, and Lavi, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I might took a bad hit from that guy again."

"You think?"

" **Enough talk."** Black Hood said in serious tone. Allen walked towards Black Hood releasing his five claw finger in his left hand, looking at him in a glare.

"Or what."

" **Don't mock me."** Black Hood swung his sword up, unleashing red spiky swords, the heroes watched in shocked as Black Hood swung it forward at them.

"What the!" Gintoki looked in pure shocked.

"Watch out!" Toshiro yelled as the Heroes dodged it.

"How the hell when did happened?" Ichigo said in his curious manner. Akame looked at the Black Hood reminding him of Esdeath.

"I never seen a power like this."

" **That's because your qualities have no limits from beating us."**

"Then we have to go all in." Akame, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, Gintoki, Katsura, Allen, and Lavi charged at Black Hood, getting ready to battle.

" **I don't think so."** Akame gripped her sword swung at him, but dodged it, Black Hood made a 90 degree kicked Akame, sending her away. Gintoki and Katsura came in front until Black Hood jumped high, falling, landing then smashing on the ground.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Black Hood looked up seeing Ichigo, swung his sword creating a red and black energy at Black Hood.

*BOOM*

" **Mad skills,"** Black Hood appeared at Ichigo, **"but not enough."** sooner or later he gripped his sword, swung at Ichigo before creating a red lighting bolt, sending Ichigo far away, crashing to a building.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as Black Hood came in front as Rukia turned her head at Black Hood.

" **Careless."** Rukia draw her sword at him in a glare.

"I'm caring for my friends." Rukia drawing her sword, "Shikai!" Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel.

" **Impressive I see."**

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki.

" **What's that supposed to do."** Rukia looked at Black Hood glaring.

"This." Rukia swift speed swung her sword at Black Hood before blocking it.

* * *

' _With Runo_ '

Runo, Julie and Alice caming running down the streets, but only hearing bangs and booms.

"What's going on?" asked Alice in concern.

" **That does not sound like Dan and the others."** said Tigrerra.

"But what's with the loud noise!?"

"What are you kids doing?" The three stopped seeing unfamiliar people, Orihime, Romeo, Happy, Kallen, Enju, Kisara, Shirou, Rin and Irisviel.

"This is dangerous." said Orihime to their concern.

"Why?" asked Julie.

"Because your city is under attack." said Kallen as the three looked confused.

"What do you mean by-"

*BOOM*

From out of the explosion was Titan crashing far from them, Runo, Julie, and Alice including their Bakugan looked in pure shocked seeing a big monster with four wings.

"What is that thing?" said Alice in fright.

"And that's why you guys should get out of here." said Kisara as she looked back at the three who freezes, "You guys okay?"

"Hey you okay?" Orihime walked towards Runo putting her hand on her shoulder, "Don't be scared."

"O...okay."

"You guys okay?" Natsu said with Gray, Haru, Rasputin, Nana, and the Four Heavenly Kings, Runo, Julie, and Alice looked at these new people in awe.

"Yeah."

"Who are you guys?" asked Julie when Runo started to get shocked talking to new people instead of strangers.

"Well, we're here to help." said Rasputin.

" **From them?"** Gorum said as Rasputin widened his eyes in boom.

"A Bakugan." Runo, Julie and Alice looked at him in shocked knowing Bakugan.

"You know Bakugan?" asked Alice.

"Yes and-"

" **Well well,"** Natsu, Gray, and the others including Runo, Julie and Alice looked in pure shocked again seeing the monster getting back up, **"This unexpected from humans."**

* * *

' _With Ichigo_ '

"Dammit." Ichigo came out nowhere with Akame.

""You guys okay?" asked Akame.

"Yeah, I gotta help Rukia." Ichigo went flying in the air, while Akame started speeding up.

*BOOM*

"Huh?" Ichigo and Akame saw a large boom far from them.

"Ahhhh!" Coming out of the smoke was Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo came next to her. While Akame stood from their.

"Hey Ichigo, what about them?" yelled Akame as Ichigo looked at their injured friends.

"Help them out!" Akame nodded as she runs to Allen, Gintoki and the others.

" **Humans, are nothing."**

"What's with you and us?" said Ichigo glaring at Black Hood.

" **Cowards, helping others but you people can not challenge us."** Ichigo, Rukia, and Akame looked at him in a glare and anger.

* * *

' _With Korra_ '

"Chain void." Inori unleashed purple chains above the ground catching Warlocks arms.

"So about us humans." Korra said in glare.

" **From humans they don't have the courage to challenge war."** Warlocks arms started glowing into green and black darkness when the chains started to break apart, Korra, Inori, Shu, C.C, and Lucy/Nyu looked in shocked.

"His power his crazy." said Lucy/Nyu in anger.

"This is going to be challenging." said Korra as water and fire started appearing.

* * *

 **Well that leads to my chapter 3 guys so sorry for spoiling the ending and the opening so I can get ahead on smoe stuff.**

 **Water Element - One Piece**

 **Fire Element - Oryx capture**

 **Life Element - InuYasha**

 **Tech Element - orange(A romance anime)**

 **Magic Element - Aladdin arms**

 **Undead Element - Inside of Romeo**

 **Earth Element - Korra has it**

 **Air Element - Oryx capture**

 **Light Element - Unknown**

 **Dark Element - Oryx capture**

 **And episode 4 is in the same time so I see what I can do and I saw video called Top 10 Differences Between Infinity War Movie And Comic so here it is for you. But I know this might be painful, I need more writing.**

 **First, the Title, the title of the movie that we watched was Infinity War, but it's not based on the comic the Infinity Gauntlet from 1991. The Infinity Gauntlet storyline was based different than the Infinity War.**

 **Second, Silver Surfer, in the movie Hulk crashes into Dr. Strange's sanctum and warns Thanos' arrival, but in the Infinity Gauntlet Silver Surfer crashes into Dr. Strange's sanctum and also warns the world that Thanos is coming.**

 **Third, no Adam Warlock, don't know him but he was a tease in a post credit for guardians of the galaxy vol 2, but he will come in the next movie.**

 **Fourth, Roster of Heroes, if you know, I was expecting all of the Marvel Heroes to join the battle like Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, She-Hulk, Fire Lord, Nova, Submariner, Cloak, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Quasar.**

 **Fifth, Stormbreaker, when Thor got his new weapon, but it doesn't add up to the comics, but in the comics Thor never wielded Stormbreaker, it belonged to Thor's trusty ally Beta Ray Bill, but we're not complaining that Stormbreaker look different, but not Thor's epic return from earth.**

 **Sixth, The Endings, after the snap of Thanos', in the end of the film was Thanos' bright smile from his goal of wiping out all life. But in the comics the reason he's is smiling because he is happy to be left alone as farmer after faking his own death.**

 **Seventh, The Black Order, well the Black Order were introduce years after the Infinity Gauntlet storyline making their full appearances in 2013's prelude to infinity and their inclusion in the movie is yet another case of borrowing elements from the larger Marvel Universe and like a lot of elements the movie borrowed the Black Order largely works on the big screen, but it's importance was greatly diminished to fit the films run time, but a lot of fans were disappointed with the Black Orders portrayal and minimized role, but hope to see more powerful version of the children of Thanos.**

 **Eighth, Gamora's Role, Gamora plays a significantly greater role in the movie than she does in Infinity Gauntlet. In Fact she doesn't make the past it past the first issue as she is among the victims of the snap, Thanos adopted daughter has been a mainstay of the Marvel Cinematic Universe since Guardians of the Galaxy won us over in 2014 so not only makes sense that she gets much more screen time than in the comics as fans come to love her character played by Zoe Saldana, though she is killed by Thanos in the movie you can expect that she still has a role to play in The Avengers 4 since she's listed in the film credits, Flashback, Time-Travel, Resurrection, it's too early to tell.**

 **Ninth, The Snap, Oh snap, it's the snap, that moment when Thanos snaps his fingers and instantly wipe out half the universe, the incident itself is similar in the movie than the comic like how different can snapping fingers be but in the movie the snap happens at the end. Whereas in the comics its at the beginning in the Infinity Gauntlet the snap really sets in motion all the events that will take place in the Infinity series, but in the movie it serves to bring everything to a close and leave the film on one hell of a cliffhanger through the timing is different the snap works well in both the comics and the movie.**

 **Final, Thanos' Motivations, In the movie Thanos' motivations are pretty straight forward kill off half of the universe's population to running out of resources, in the comics however it's a little more complicated than that, since childhood Thanos was in love with death the female embodiment of death that's what it is, the mad Titan spends a great deal of his time and energy trying to woo death and what better way could there be to win over her heart than by wiping out half of all life in the universe, honestly we can't think of any.**

 **Next Time: Unexpected**


	10. Trailer 6

**Hello there...young...people, well sorry if my episodes took to long, it's because of my parents, doing to many work and more, and that is why, and you guys are** **probably wondering why I took so long, that's because I have some many freaking chores to do that's making me slow down and Today is my Birthday so...yeah, Because I will be watching a movie Altia: Battle Angel, so yeah and this will be Trailer 6 for my Anime: Avengers Infinity War.**

 **Antiriple Accel: Hey, I'm not going to make them overpowered, not by destroying many stuff.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Thank you,** **I will** **continue.**

* * *

 **(Playing John Murphy - Sunshine)**

Scene opens with Goku and Vegeta( **Dragon Ball Z** ), Naruto and Sasuke( **Naruto Shippuden** ), Luffy and Zoro( **One Piece** ), Ichigo and Toshiro( **Bleach** ), Inuyasha and Koga( **InuYasha** ), Pegasus Seiya and Phoenix Ikki( **Saint Seiya** ), Yusuke and Hiei( **Yu Yu Hakusho** ), Issei and Kiba( **Highschool DxD** ), Akatsuki Ousawa( **Aesthetica Of A Rogue Hero** ), Harutora Tsuchimikado( **Tokyo Raven** ), Takashi Komuro( **Highschool Of The Dead** ), Tigrevurmud Vorn( **Lord Marksman and Vanadis** ), Ryner Lute( **The Legend of the Legendary Heroes** ), Haruhiko Ichijo( **Musaigen no Phantom World** ), Kazuma Yagami( **Kaze no Stigma** ), Hero( **Maoyu Mao Yusha** ), Haru Glory( **Rave Master** ), Seiya Kanie( **Amagi Brilliant Park** ), Gon and Killua( **Hunter X Hunter** ), Midoriya and Todoroki( **My Hero Academia** ) Allen and Lavi( **D Gray-man** ), Toriko and Zebra( **Toriko** ), Kenshin and Sagara( **Rurouni Kenshin** ), Gintoki and Katsura( **Gintama** ), L Lawliet and Near( **Death Note** ), Alucard and Walter( **Hellsing** ), Hei( **Darker Than Black** ), Tatsuya Shiba and Mikihiko( **Irregular at Magic High School** ), Conan Edogawa( **Detective Conan** ), Rikuo Nura( **Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan** ), Inaho Kaizuka( **Aldnoah Zero** ), Izayoi Sakamaki( **Problem Children are coming from another world aren't they** ), Momonga( **Overlord** ), Asta and Yuno( **Black Clover** ), Ganta Igarashi( **Deadman Wonderland** ), Sadao Maou( **The Devil is a Part-Timer** ) Guts( **Berserk** ), Spike( **Cowboy Bebop** ), Meliodas and Ban( **Seven Deadly Sins** ), Shinichi Izumi( **Parasyte** ), Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar( **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure** ), Yu Otosaka( **Charlotte** ), Kenichi Shirahama( **Kenichi:The Mightiest Disciple** ), Yuichiro Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya( **Owari no Seraph** ), Edward Elric and Roy Mustang( **FullMetal Alchemist** ), Tsuna and Hibari( **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** ), Eren and Levi( **Attack on Titan** ), Death the Kid( **Soul Eater** ), Bell( **DanMachi** ), Simon( **Gurren Lagann** ), Ayato( **Gakusen Toshi Asterisk** ), Moroha( **Seiken Tsukai No World Break** ), Lux( **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** ), Ichika( **Infinite Stratos** ), Godou( **Campione** ), Akuto( **Demon King Daimao** ), Saito Hiraga( **The Familiar of Zero** ), Ikki Kurogane( **Chivalry of a Failed Knight** ), Hayato Kisaragi( **Hundred** ), Rentaro Satomi( **Black Bullet** ), Nagisa and Karma( **Assassination Classroom** ), Sebastian( **Black Butler** ), Rin( **Blue Exorcist** ) Sinbad and Alibaba( **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** ), Kirito( **Sword Art Online** ), Ken Kaneki( **Tokyo Ghoul** ), Yato( **Noragami** ), Saitama and Genos( **One Punch Man** ), Saber and Archer( **Fate Zero** ), Ryuko( **Kill La Kill** ), Akame and Tatsumi( **Akame ga Kill** ), Usagi and Mamoru( **Sailor Moon** ), Utena( **Revolutionary Girl Utena** ), Clare( **Claymore** ), Yoko( **The Twelve Kingdoms** ), Shiki( **Kara no Kyoukai** ), Asuka and Shinji( **Evangelion** ), Alita( **Battle Angel** ), Revy( **Black Lagoon** ), Mokoto( **Ghost in the Shell** ), Mirai Kuriyama( **Kyoukai no Kanata** ), Haruhi Suzumiya( **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** ), Ayaka and Honoka( **Witch Craft Works** ), Canaan( **Canaan** ), Yona and Hak( **Akatsuki no Yona** ), Re L Mayer( **Ergo Proxy** ), Robin Sena( **Witch Hunter Robin** ), Hime( **Sket Dance** ), Shana and Yuji( **Shakugan no Shana** ), Lina and Gourry( **Slayers** ), Yukino( **Yahari Ore no Seishun** ), Balsa( **Moribito** ), Kurumi( **Date A Live** ), Inori and Shu( **Guilty Crown** ), Mikoto and Touma( **Railgun** ), Momoyo( **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai** ), C.C( **Code Geass** ), Nana Osaki( **Nana** ), Black Rock Shooter( **Black Rock Shooter** ), Yuno and Yuki( **Mirai Nikki** ), Celty Sturluson( **Durarara** ), Akane and Kogami( **Psycho-Pass** ), Neko( **K-Project** ), Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou( **Nisekoi** ), Haruna( **Is This A Zombie** ) , Satellizer El Bridget( **Freezing** ), Musubi( **Sekirei** ), Ikaros( **Heaven's Lost Property** ), Aqua( **Konosuba** ), Lucy( **Elfen Lied** ), Korra( **The Legend of Korra** ), Saya( **Blood-C** ), Moka( **Rosario Vampire** ), Mumei( **Koutetsujou No Kabaneri** ), Ruby Rose( **RWBY** ), Medaka Kurokami( **Medaka Box** ), Rory Mercury( **Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there!** ), Homura Akemi( **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** ), Kanade Tachibana( **Angel Beats** ), Natsuki Subaru( **Re:Zero** ), Koku( **B: The Beginning** ), Haruhiro( **Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash** ), Justice Akatsuka( **Taboo Tattoo** ), Yuuji Kazami( **Grisaia no Kajitsu** ), Yoshino Takigawa( **Zetsuen no Tempest** ), Arata( **Trinity Seven** ), Chuuta( **ĒlDLIVE** ), Rokuro( **Sousei no Onmyouji** ) and finally Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster( **FairyTail** ).

 **HeroCollector Presents**

" **This day extracts with a heavy toll,"** said Oryx as Acolytes looked in distance as tears started to drop. Next scene shows in a beautiful ocean, a hooded figure reveals himself, **"Hardest choices require the strongest will,"** Yato and Hiyori looked at each other in tears. Oda Nobuna looked at someone in tears, **"Now it's time to mourn, it's time at all."** Oryx raises his sword revealing the Air and Dark stones.

A Hive came from Wardington city out of nowhere, Korra and Lucy/Nyu looked up in awe as the Heroes came far from three mysteries creatures, Natsu and Gray unleashed their forms.

"He use to kill people planet by planet," A large Hive ship came and started firing everywhere, "To bring balance to the universe, Romeo runs and meets Oryx, looking at him, "By wiping out half of all life."

 **From Crossovers**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Death**

 **and**

 **Fate/Zero: Ragnarok**

"Oryx has the biggest army in the universe and he and his servants are not going to stop," said Irisviel with Zavala, Ikora, Cayde, Hawthorne, Goku, Vegeta, Android 18, Motoko, Meliodas and the Seven deadly sins, Luffy and his pirate crew, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Allen Walker, Lavi, and Alucard inside the FairyTail guild, "He invades and wipes out half of the population."

"He sent the demons," Rasputin said as Natsu, Korra, C.C, and Inora looked him in wonder, "The demons Zagan, Death, The Sinner, and Legion that's him."

"That monster has been inside my head for 7 months," Natsu said taking to Korra, "Since his son declare war on us," A flashback shows Natsu battling Crota, "and now that monsters back."

" **Dragneel, Fullbuster."**

"You know us?" said Gray glaring at him.

" **I do, you're not the only curse with those pain of your nightmares."** said Oryx when Natsu and Gray stood up.

*Music stops*

"Our only curse is by defeating you."

 **(Playing Journey to The Line - Hans Zimmer)**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Oryx placed his hand on Saber's head torturing her as Gilgamesh and Irisviel looked in fear. The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon, Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights run to battle, The Swarm make their way through the an open area. Canaan pointed her gun at Oryx, holding Lina as tears started to drop. Mirai walked with Oryx, opening the door. Oryx raises his sword and smashes it to the ground. The land of Fiore begins to crumble in front of the Heroes. Utena looks at Alddain placing her hand on his head. The flying Dutchman and The Brawlers began to stop in hyper speed as they stopped, seeing a space grave. Saber screams in agony as flames cover her whole body. Natsu flies in around as Ichigo, Yato, Haru, Akame, Ryuko, Shana and Yona clashed against Oryx. Young Romeo looks at Andeddo. Tekku starts torturing Altia. Kirito jumps turning his sword backwards at Oryx before grabbing Kirito's throat. Goku holds Oryx's sword screaming in Ultra mode. Issei blocks a dark beam.

"Tell me he's lying," Lina said as she looked Oryx in anger. Korra, Usagi, C.C, and Lucy/Nyu created a full sphere shield around Natsu, Naruto, Ichigo, Ash, Pikachu, Pegasus Seiya, Kallen, Death the Kid, Black Star, and Maka. "You monster!" Oryx blocked Natsu and Gray's fist, tumbling in bruises.

"What did you do!?" yelled Davy at Oryx in anger.

Gon looked at Chikyū.

Luffy brawls against Titan.

Death the Kid blasts his guns at Mahō before blocking it.

The Swarm grabbed Saito and Inuyasha pulling them away.

Ikaros looks everywhere in tears and horrified.

Moka and Ruby hold Lina as she screams in anger.

Motoko holds Phoenix's sword as she pulls it directly towards her.

Kenshin blocks Black Hoods sword pulling directly towards him.

Utena cries in anger as she blast her magic.

*Music stops*

"What did it cost?" said a mysterious voice as Oryx looked over not far from her.

*Music resumes*

" **Everything, for my son."**

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**


	11. Trailer 7

**(Playing Confidential Music - Encounter)**

Scene starts several miles on a land spreading like wildfire.

" **I know how it feels."** says a mysterious woman as she walks towards he the masters with Esdeath, **"The feeling of lost of your friends."** Esdeath looked down in sadness, **"But sometimes, violence solves everything."** Irene, wearing a white and purple dress, and hod with her long black hair crushing a soldier with her sword.

The scene shows the shadow of Natsu unleashing fire dragon king, Goku flying in Ultra form, Saber getting into excalibur position, Naruto using rasengan, Luffy putting his hand on his straw hat, Ichigo activating bankai, Inuyasha putting his sword on his back, Pegasus Seiya in gold saint form, Yusuke pointing his finger, Issei in dragon armor, Gon running, Midoriya clenching his fist for Detroit Smash, Kenshin raising his sword, Gintoki pointing his sword straight, L reading his book, Spike shooting his gun, Meliodas holding his sword on his back, Edward placing two hands, Tsuna blasting fire, Eren biting his hand, Death the Kid shooting his two guns, Kirito releasing his double sword, Kaneki unlesaing ghoul form, Yato pointing his sword upwards, Saitama raising his fist, Akame holding her sword, Usagi her Moon Prism, and Ruby swinging her crescent rose. The last scene shows Goku standing the middle, Natsu in the right, and Saber in the left, and behind them is all the anime heroes.

 **HeroCollector16 Presents**

A Hive ship appeared out of nowhere. "The whole world is terror," Aqua look at the Hive ship in shock, "Do really think," Natsu and Gray surrender themselves to Louis, "you can save us." The Tidal Dawn flew across the Tower, as the back of the Tidal Dawn opened as Goku, Motoko Kusanagi, Alucard, Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins walking out of the ship.

"The multiverse is in danger," says Goku as he talks to the people. Inuyasha and Kagome getting ready to stand, "We're here to help," Saya Kisaragi appeared out of the shadows, "If you want to help, suit yourselves."

" **All this time,"** Irene walks with young Romeo, **"Humanity has lost its purpose because of wars, gangs, population, drugs and suicide from grown up adults,"** Anddedo looks at dead bodies as he unleashed blood magic, **"The only thing to stop this,"** Seikatsu summons wild animals they kill gangs, parents, instead of children as Irene walks to them, looks at them holding her hand, **"Is to destroy this cruel world and men with it."**

Oryx walks out of the portal looking around the distance.

" **With all ten elemental stones,"** says Oryx as he shows the elemental stones in his swords, **"I can simply smash my sword,"** Utena takes a look at Aladdin arm as she sees a purple stone glowing, **"It will all be extinct without war,"** Natsu looks back at the sky in terror, **"Dragneel and Fullbuster, you both showed respect me,"** Yuno looks Louis as she glares at him. Gray puts hand on his head as he looks down in failure, **"When were done humanity will soon feel its purpose."** A Meteor crashes at a city. Jotaro and Guts looked up in the sky as ships appeared. Natsu grabs Lucy/Nyu as he cools her anger, **"I hope that you will understand."**

 **Coming Soon**

The Rune Knights, Shinobi Allied Forces, Revolutionary Army, Soul Reapers, Sekihō Army, Band of the Falcon, Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Moon Demon Company, State Military, The Military, Holy Knights, Devils, Magic soldiers, Rakia, and the Kingdom Knights stand by as Goku, Luffy and Saitama went in front.

"Today I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" says Zavala. Titan reloads his rifle as the other servants walked into the battlefield, "A day may come when the courage of men fails," Eren transforms to his Titan form as he beats a giant Ogre, "When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship," Hive Thralls roar as Phoenix lowered her weapon as the army charged, "But it is not this day, An hour of Guardians and Warriors when the age of Heroes comes crashing down!" Altia releases her sword as she glares at Irene. Chikyū raises his arms as a mountain ross up, "But it is not this day," Ash flying with Latios and Latias from dodging all the fire meteors. Inori hugs Shu in sadness, "This day we fight," Meliodas slides in front of Louis. Irene is tangled by ropes. Goku, Clare, Revy, Guts, Lux(in Divine Drag-Ride "Bahamut"), Asuka(in Evangelion Unit-02), Meliodas, Sinbad, Kirito, Bell, Eren, and Luffy rush forward with their army. "By all that you hold hope in this world," Saber uses excalibur at the Hive Thrall and The Swarm. Midoriya holds Uraraka hands as a strong wind blew harder. Oryx's sword was being held by Goku screaming, "I bid you stand!"

 **Anime: Avengers Infinity War**

* * *

 **Well sorry about me not being active lately because I've been busy all day because of work and get this, also this trailer is from an X-Men: Days of the Future Past trailer 2 new villains are appearing which is Louis from FairyTail: The Dragon and Devil Slayer Rises, Irene, the Light elemental master, Kurai, The Dark elemental master, Ocean, the water element master, Kasai, the Fire elemental master, Sky, The Air elemental master, Chikyū, The Earth elemental master, Kijutsu, the Magic element Master, Tekku, The Tech element master, Anddedo, The Undead elemental master, Seikatsu, The Life element master. Also I will do episode 4 which I don't know how long it will take but for my Endgame story not now because this story has to** **continue.**


	12. Villains Trailer

**(Playing - THE SHALLOWS Trailer Music Version)**

" **My little sister always tells me,"** Louis flies up to space with his black wings, **"...to laugh and have fun with good friends."** Louis carves strange markings on the wall, **"She says that I was suppose to be a creator."** Blood spreads everywhere around the room as Akame, Lucy/Nyu, Natsu, Ichigo, and Naruto looked scared when they saw the blood, **"To give people a purpose,"** Louis watches his little sister sleeping as he sleeps with her, **"To save people from death."** Louis grabs a man's head and rips it apart.

"Those People lost their god damn mind," Victoria holds her sword as she looks in the distance, "What kind of coward," In the Kuoh Academy, Issei and Rias were looking out the window until a body flew at them.

*SMASH*

"What the hell?!" Issei yells as Natsu goes to the window as looks at it in shock.

"Would do something that cold-blooded," Gray, Orihime, Rangiku, Erza, Juiva, Mirajane, Cana, and Kuroka stood still as they look at Kyle as his eyes grew red, "Someone who kills people for blood."

Irene pulls her sword out as she looks Goku glaring at each other, **"Whatever doesn't kill simply makes you,"** Victoria takes her mask off as she looks at a Rune Knight soldier, **"Stronger."**

*BOOM*

Fiore's towers started to explode everywhere.

" **This world and its people is my courage their death."** Louis grabs two soldiers by the throat and as he crushes them.

" **Humans have been cruel so many times."** Kyle attacks one the guard killing them brutally and blood.

" **People will never stop being cruel."** Hector summons a lot of swords killing all people.

" **Animals and nature are all part of life."** Violeta holds a little bird as she whistles.

" **Just a dream."** Victoria sits down in a prison cell as the other prisoners were all fighting, scared and terrified.

" **I will take them all for me."** Oryx raises his hands as his Taken powers as he takes the citizens.

" **Everyone in this world of humans are all predators of extinction."** Irene

" **Back from the Dead."** Church summons undead monster from the ground.

" **Let's see how much blood you can all get!"** Louis says as he grabs a mob terrorist as rip his head apart, tearing his bones with blood.

 **(Playing - Omega - Gyöngyhajú Lány)**

" **When I was a kid and looked at people thinking that their life has hope or a tragedy or that my life has been through pain many times,"** Louis sits down as he talks to Natsu, **"But those it also depress you to know, just how alone the multiverse really is,"** Irenelooks at the stars, smiling, **"Because I want the multiverse to collide with one another,"** Oryx summons the Hive, Fallen, Cabal, and Vex army around the battlefield, **"To make me feel the perfect villain of the Multiverse and I am the monster of madness and tragedy for all of you, but to people were just monsters."**

" **Ka-bloom."** Victoria walks out of the Crocs Castle as she closes her hands.

*BOOM*

The castle of Crocs began to explode. Violeta walks closely to Gray as she places her hands at his cheeks, **"Is just me,"** A swarm of zombies came out of nowhere, **"Or is that men have lost their mind."** says Irene as she watches many men dying.

" **The only good as the world allows them to be,"** Church says as he stands watching his creations killing all humans, **"Don't I've been there,"** From a city people protesting about destroying the villains, **"Believe me I've been there,"** Church looks at the people mourning for their loved ones, **"When the chips are down,"** Violeta hip hop dances around the area in front of Gray, **"These civilized humans,"** Crime lords got themselves killed from Louis as he ripped their heads off, **"They'll eat each other."** Church and Kyle went toe to toe against each other.

 **Oryx, The Taken King**

Oryx smiles as he sits on his throne.

 **Irene**

Irene release her wings as her it glows white.

 **Church**

Church opens his eyes as it glows yellow.

 **Victoria**

Victoria smiles as she as she looks at Romeo and Wendy.

 **Violeta**

Violeta looks at Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Hinata, Sakura, Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Rias, Akeno, Aisa, Uraraka, Momo, and Momo Hinamori.

 **Hector**

Hector cleans his sword as he looks at the sky.

 **Kyle**

Kyle battles against Gray as clash one another.

 **Louis**

Louis and Natsu fly up in the air as they battled.

" **Natsu and Gray,"** Louis says as he walks in front in a constant speed in front of Natsu and Gray as they stood still, **"You guys changed me forever,"** Oryx swings his sword at Goku before dodging it, **"It's not like that's a bad joke for you."** Lucy, Rukia, and Hinata battled against Violeta. Victoria walks away from the crowd as they started to get slaughter. Church summons the undead as the army looked shocked. Kyle faces Gray as he grabbed his throat.

Louis smiles as he flies in the air circling around.

 **Villains**

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry I haven't been on for while because time always stops me from what I'm doing and because my parents and my grades so far, but nothing much has happened so, this trailer is introducing new villains which probably all of you never heard of but Louis was my main antagonist from FairyTail: The Dragon and Devil Slayer Rises(which you guys saw the trailer for now) the rest you will see soon and I'm still working on episode 4 and 5.**

 **P.S. If you wanna know about Victoria, her recognizable face belongs to Christina Grimmie and her songs too.**


End file.
